Something That Shouldn't Be Forgotten by AlexaNDYE (Trd em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Depois de todo aquele sofrimento com Aldrich Killian e o Mandarim, Tony e Pepper adotaram a cobertura da Torre Stark como seu novo lar. E uma nova casa sempre precisa ser 'estreada' por inteiro. (Pós-Homem de Ferro 3)
1. Capítulo 1

Olá pessoal! Essa fanfic pós-Homem de Ferro 3 escrita pela **AlexaNDYE**, quem eu devo agradecer muito por me autorizar a traduzir sua fanfics e one shots (_Thank you, again_! :D ). A fanfic ainda não foi finalizada, mas estarei postando os capítulos conforme eles forem saindo. Atualmente eu também estou traduzindo _Repair _também da **AlexaNDYE**, e logo finalizarei sua tradução.

Essa fanfic é **_inadequada para menores de 18 anos_**, hein! '-' hehe Espero que gostem, e deixem uma tradutora feliz deixando sua _review_! Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

O som do elevador é o que fez Pepper acordar de seu estágio de trabalho. A Torre Stark era agora sua casa. As Indústrias Stark ainda estava em Los Angeles, Califórnia, mas Tony tinha a convencido de que trabalhar na Torre Stark era mais seguro, considerando que a SHIELD vivia de plantão, e o resto dos Vingadores regularmente aparecia e desaparecia. Ele simplesmente disse a ela que a Torre Stark era mais adequada para a sua segurança, e ele já tinha construído algumas armaduras e as guardou na torre, então não havia pressa em reconstruir sua casa em Malibu.

As portas do elevador se abriram, revelando um muito descontraído e arrogante Tony Stark. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa, calças azuis escuras e um moletom. Ele disse algo a ela antes de sair, algo sobre falar com Bruce Banner. Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele já tinha saído, por isso, muito provavelmente, ele tinha acabado de voltar.

Apesar da ausência notável da peça brilhante no meio de seu peito, ela tinha chegado à conclusão de que não importava se ele estava com seu reator arc ou não. O pequeno dispositivo que ela batizou brincando como sua luz noturna, não era permanente e ela sabia disso. O que a fez se sentir como se nada tivesse mudado era o fato de que ele ainda era o mesmo Tony Stark por quem ela se apaixonou.

Ele ainda era um idiota egoísta, mas ele tinha seus momentos adoráveis. Ele não deixou o buraco faltando em seu peito derrubá-lo ou afetá-lo, ele ainda construía armaduras, apesar do que ele disse sobre ter se tornado um homem diferente. Você pode levar as máquinas para longe do homem, mas você não pode levar o homem para longe das máquinas.

Pepper virou a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo. Seus lábios vermelhos formaram um sorriso enquanto seus olhos brilharam, recebendo sua presença em um só golpe. _"Oi"._ Ela disse, colocando seu laptop sobre a mesa de vidro na frente dela.

_"Hey"._ Tony respondeu com um sorriso caloroso. Ele se apertou contra a parte de trás do sofá e pairou sobre ela, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. Ele, então, contornou o sofá para sentar-se ao lado dela. _"Como foi seu dia?"_

Pepper apontou para seu laptop, como se ele estivesse esperando uma resposta diferente. Tony fez uma careta com a memória dolorosa sobre uma promessa a respeito de um pouco mais de esforço do seu lado no que diz respeito à administração de sua empresa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho. Sua mão roçou sua coxa. "_Mas você faz isso tão bem sozinha."_ Ele murmurou baixinho_. "Eu não quero estragar as coisas."_

Ela revirou os olhos, mas ainda manteve seu sorriso. _"Tony, eu pensei que nós havíamos concordado nisso, você começaria a construir suas armaduras, mas você prometeu__–__ "_

_"__–__Trabalhar um pouco em casa para a empresa,"_ Ele terminou com uma bufada. "_Eu sei."_ Ele olhou para a mão dele, que começou a andar lentamente por sua coxa e um território conhecido. Ele parou no meio do caminho ao olhar para ela com uma pequena carranca_. "Eu estive ocupado ultimamente, você sabe, se recuperando da cirurgia, e tentando lidar com tudo que anda acontecendo __–__ Fury e todas essas coisas."_

Pepper olhou para ele com simpatia. _"Eu sei."_ Ela admitiu. Ela o havia incomodado sobre contratos que precisavam ser assinados para os reparos necessários a serem feitos em sua casa em Malibu, mas uma parte dela percebeu que ele fugia do assunto, e na maior parte das vezes, foi provavelmente porque ele queria seguir em frente com essa nova parte de sua vida.

Pepper levantou sua mão, colocando-a suavemente em sua bochecha, e esfregando o dedo para tirar um pouco da sujeira que se encontrava ali. Tony olhou carinhosamente para ela e começou a sorrir. Ele adorava esses momentos entre eles, pequenos, românticos, mas tão significativos e poderosos. Esse gesto fez seu coração bater mais rápido a cada milésimo de segundo que passava.

_"Eu sei que isso se parece como uma daquelas noites românticas, mas eu estou realmente exausto por ter conversado com o Bruce sobre aparentemente nada desde que ele cochilou em mim."_ Tony acariciou a coxa dela. Pepper sorriu para si mesma, quase com raiva.

Eles não falavam muito sobre sexo – apenas acontecia por conta própria. Eles olhavam nos olhos um do outro, se beijavam, e segundos depois, eles se encontravam rolando nus debaixo de seus lençóis ou no tapete.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana e meia desde a última vez que eles tiveram relações, e Pepper tinha quase certeza de que Tony tinha um maior apetite sexual do que ela, provavelmente uma teoria que surgiu a partir de seu trabalho como sua assistente pessoal. Uma semana e meia, mais um dia de 'sem sexo', não era o que ela queria.

Felizmente, Pepper não estava vestida com seu traje de negócios, porque ela não conseguiria sentar-se em seu colo, se ela estivesse.

Tony arregalou os olhos quando sua perna tinha inesperadamente dada a volta sobre sua cintura. As mãos de Tony estavam agora no ar, não tendo certeza do que fazer com elas. Ele estava mais chocado do que acordado. _"Pepper"._ Ele engasgou, ainda tentando processar o que estava acontecendo.

Pepper estava de short curto; não tão curto igual àquele que ela usou quando o Agente Coulson apareceu inesperadamente na Torre Stark uma vez. Ela deslizou suas mãos ao longo dos contornos de seu pescoço, olhando-o estremecer debaixo de seu corpo, uma vez que ela chegou ao cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço.

_"Oh Deus"._ Tony conseguiu sufocar. "_Você acabou de invadir meu banco de dados pessoal de fantasias, pois este é o número vinte e três. E ele possui uma classificação de três estrelas e meia."_ Ele tagarelou.

Pepper sorriu para sua falação incontrolável. Ela se esfregou lentamente contra sua pélvis; seu jeans se movendo contra o material das calças dele. Tony fechou os olhos de prazer quando sentiu o jeans movendo-se contra ele, fazendo seu pênis despertar. Deus, ele sentia muita falta desse lado dela, dominando e tomando vantagem. Ele não poderia nem começar a explicar o quanto a presidente Pepper Potts o excitava. Essa era a principal razão pela qual ele evitava o constante argumento sobre todas as coisas relacionadas às Indústrias Stark.

_"Pepper ..."_ Ele gemeu alto.

Ela afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e deu-lhe um beijo devorador. Ao mesmo tempo, Pepper começou a mover-se contra ele um pouco mais rápido. Seu pênis estava meio acordado agora e ansiava por liberdade. Ele queria agarrá-la pelos quadris, puxá-la dali e a prender contra o sofá, depois transar com ela de modo forte e rápido, mas Pepper sendo a dominadora era algo que ele queria presenciar por mais tempo.

Quando sua testa encostou-se no ombro de Pepper, ele foi forçado a morder o lábio inferior, ou então pequenos gemidos poderiam escapar. Graças ao seu trabalho, sua ereção já estava muito visível através de suas calças e Pepper percebeu de imediato quando um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios pela súbita vontade de sentir seu membro endurecido.

_"Tony"._ Ela gemeu. O prazer consumindo todo o seu corpo enquanto ela continuava a mover-se contra ele. Ele não percebeu ainda, mas apenas sua ereção já a deixava completamente molhada. Ela levantou a cabeça do pescoço dele e encostou a testa contra a dele. Ambos com os olhos fechados enquanto tentavam saborear cada gota de prazer que eles poderiam obter.

_"Pepper"._ Tony murmurou trêmulo. "_Se você continuar assim__-__"_

_"Eu sei."_ Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso diabólico. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ela viu sua expressão concentrada. Deus, ela queria vê-lo enterrando-se contra seu corpo. Os olhos de Tony se abriram quando ele notou sua falta de movimento em cima dele.

Antes que Tony pudesse dizer uma palavra, Pepper já estava atacando a fivela de seu cinto. Seus dedos se atrapalharam com a tranca, mas ela lidou com ele dentro de segundos. As mãos de Tony ainda estavam no ar e ficar ali observando ela atacar seu zíper da calça deixou-o muito excitado, quase a ponto de choramingar inesperado, explorando a ela para transar logo com ele - e isso estava quase escapando de seus lábios.

Pepper puxou suas calças um pouco para baixo, dando-lhe espaço suficiente para empurrar sua cueca para baixo o suficiente para que ela pudesse colocar suas mãos ao redor de seu pênis pulsante. Tony engasgou e estremeceu quando os dedos de Pepper agarraram seu membro duro.

Seus braços desceram até se pousarem ao lado das maravilhosas panturrilhas tonificadas de Pepper; que estavam enterradas no sofá. _"Pepper ..."_ Ele murmurou com um gemido.

Ela sentou-se em um local acima dos joelhos dele, e quando ela se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo duro nos lábios, ela esfregou-se contra seu membro, um pouco lento demais, causando a ele paralisias cerebrais e fazendo-o gemer. Quando ela se afastou, ela levou alguns segundos para observar e lembrar-se de sua expressão.

Parecia que ele estava se afogando em puro prazer. Sua cabeça estava inclinada um pouco para cima, e sua expressão era preguiçosa e desesperadora, quase implorando a ela para continuar, mas lento e dolorosamente. Ela sentiu as mãos ásperas dele esfregar suas pernas nuas, implorando-a a continuar.

Pepper deu ao seu membros mais um, e depois mais duas acariciadas antes de deixá-lo livre. Quando ela começou a dar-lhe beijos molhados e apaixonados com uma mão em seu ombro, ela usou a outra mão para desabotoar sua bermuda e puxá-la para baixo. Tony notou sua luta e chegou perto para ajudá-la. Ela soltou-se de seus lábios, levantou-se de seu colo e tirou sua bermuda, ficando apenas de blusa branca e calcinha de renda preta. Tony lambeu os lábios quando ele olhou para suas roupas provocantes.

Pepper não voltou ao seu estágio anterior de imediato. Ela colocou a mão em torno de seu pênis pulsante e duro, e acariciou-o com força, até seu gozo começar a sair. Depois de algumas gotas escapadas, ela parou e então espalhou o líquido ao redor da cabeça. Ela ouviu Tony suspirar alto quanto seu polegar continuou a provocar o pequeno buraco no topo.

_"Pepper"._ Ele quase gritou. _"Por favor__-__"_

Pepper estava começando a gostar disso um pouco demais. _"Por favor ... o que, Tony?"_ Ela respondeu sedutoramente.

Seus quadris subiram freneticamente, tentando ganhar mais carinhos de sua mão. _"Por favor_ -_ por favor_ -_ por favor_ -_ por favor."_ Ele repetiu dolorosamente.

_"Diga-me o que você quer."_ Pepper rosnou antes de esfregar aquela região mais uma vez, sua calcinha molhada pairando sobre seu membro latejante.

_"Oh, Deus, Pepper!"_ Ele exclamou em voz alta. Ele não conseguia se controlar, nem mesmo sua boca. "_Me foda de uma vez!"_

Pepper - hipnotizada pela forma que Tony magistralmente poderia controlar sua própria vontade em tais circunstâncias sexualmente frustrantes - sorriu com suas palavras, e puxou sua calcinha preta para baixo, dando a Tony uma visão perfeita do prazer que ele teria.

Sua boca se abriu, e em um ponto, ele estava literalmente babando. Ele começou a se mover impacientemente para cima, tentando fazê-la se afundar em seu membro duro de uma vez, mas ela estava apreciando a vista dele se contorcendo. Pepper acariciou-o mais lentamente, e começou a esfregar a ponta do seu pênis ao longo de suas dobras encharcadas.

Tony sufocou um gemido alto e depois um grito. Seu desejo-controlado, que ele teve todo esse tempo orgulhosamente, agora estava desfazendo-se em um ritmo que não parava mais. Antes de Pepper saber disso, suas mãos já estavam segurando fortemente seus quadris, batendo-os em seu pênis necessitado.

Pepper gritou em mais prazer do que por dor quando Tony com raiva, e repetidamente, a preenchia. Ela desmoronou-se por sua posse, ofegando e gritando em seu ouvido, implorando por mais. Ele penetrava um pouco mais rápido, e quase caiu sobre a sensação maravilhosa do orgasmo quando sentiu suas partes apertadas começarem a preenchê-lo.

_"Amor"._ Ele gemeu contra seu ouvido, abraçando-a contra seu corpo. "_Oh Deus, amor"._

Quando ela sentiu suas estocadas tornarem-se mais superficiais e lentas, ela aproveitou a oportunidade e começou a ondular-se com força contra ele. Quando ele se movia e ondulava-se junto dela, ele se afastou um pouco para olhar sua expressão feliz. O que ele viu o fez sorrir. Pepper estava guiando-o, lentamente e de forma eficaz, mas ela estava sorrindo. Seus olhos eram de um tom suave de azul, e ela parecia contente e feliz.

Sua expressão mudou quando ela sentiu o centro de seu corpo formigar com prazer. Ela moveu-se mais forte, fazendo-o ranger os dentes e gemer alto. "_Cristo, Pepper!"_ Ele gritou de prazer. Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o fez mover-se mais forte, freneticamente tentando chegar ao seu ápice. Ela estava ofegante e gemendo ao lado dele, tentando chegar ao seu orgasmo muito necessário.

O pensamento de Pepper em cima dele para chegar ao seu orgasmo o deixou quase paranoico. Ele veio com um grito, soltando seu líquido quente dentro dela em um ritmo frenético, e continuou suas estocadas. A sensação de sentir seu líquido branco e quente deixou sua mente bagunçada e ela sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa dominando seu corpo. Ela agarrou seus ombros, inclinou-se sobre seu peito, e engasgou por ar.

A respiração de Tony foi se acalmando quando uma última gota saiu de seu corpo. Ele continuou a ondular-se contra ela por alguns segundos antes de parar por um tempo indeterminado. A respiração de Pepper estava começando a voltar ao normal quando sua sessão de sexo muito necessária chegou ao fim. Ele lentamente a abraçou, puxando-a contra seu peito e dentro de seus braços.

Eles deitaram-se ali; a cabeça dela encostada em seu peito onde o reator arc costumava a ficar, e o queixo dele descansava confortavelmente no topo de sua cabeça. Ambos precisavam relaxar por conta do stress, e Tony estava feliz por ela ter tomado a iniciativa em primeiro lugar, porque se ela não tivesse, eles estariam dormindo, e lamentando por mais um dia privado de sexo.

Uma vez que sua respiração voltou ao normal, ela se desculpou. "_Eu sinto muito."_

Ele acariciou seu ombro nu com afeto. "_Por quê?"_ , Perguntou ele_. "O que há para se desculpar?"_

Ela encolheu os ombros. "_Você disse que estava cansado, e eu me aproveitei de você e__-__"_

_"Pepper"._ Ele parou. "_Não se desculpe pelo que aconteceu. Você percebeu o quão sexy é quando você assume o comando? Eu digo que você deva fazer isso com mais frequência, mas apenas comigo na cama, pois você faz coisas incríveis durante o horário de trabalho."_

_"Você não está dizendo isso só porque finalmente fizemos sexo no sofá, não é?"_ Ela perguntou.

_"Não inteiramente."_ Ele admitiu. _"Apesar de tudo, na próxima vez, você acha que poderia retirar completamente minhas calças? Se você não fosse tão maravilhosa cavalgando em mim, a parte do zíper teria acabado comigo."_

"_Oh, me desculpe."_ Pepper deu um risada. _"Eu fiquei um pouco excitada demais."_

Ele riu e beijou sua testa. "_Sim, eu notei. Notei também o seu amor por me dominar. Quer me dizer sobre o que é tudo isso, Potts?"_

Ela encolheu os ombros. _"Dominar o gênio, bilionário, filantropo que não gosta de receber ordens de ninguém?"_ Ela fez uma pausa para sorrir descontroladamente. _"Não precisa ser um gênio para entender o recado."_

_"Então, me dominar é um de seus fetiches?"_ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela_. "JARVIS, escreva isso, é informação vital que eu não posso simplesmente me esquecer. Fetiche número um de Pepper Potts,.. Dominar Tony Stark."_

_"Quer que eu adicione à lista de coisas que você não deve se esquecer, incluindo uma dúzia de ovos, senhor?"_ Perguntou JARVIS.

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas quando Pepper riu.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Tony Stark estava no terceiro andar de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento da Torre Stark, testando uma de suas armaduras. Como Harley havia sugerido, ele estava testando uma armadura com painéis retro-refletidos; uma armadura invisível. Era bastante semelhante ao Helicarrier* camuflado do diretor Fury.

Tony estava calibrando uma das luvas em sua mesa, certificando-se que seus painéis retro-refletidos funcionassem corretamente. Ele moveu os dedos; ouvindo os sons das peças mecânicas em movimento, e cantarolando uma música para si mesmo.

_"JARVIS, diagnósticos?"_ Ele perguntou em voz alta, jogando uma chave de fenda para o lado.

_"Os diagnóstico são bastante claros, senhor."_ O computador respondeu. _"Preparando para executar os testes necessários."_

Tony esticou o braço e colocou sua luva revestida de ferro. Ele mexeu os dedos um pouco e respirou fundo_. "Ok, J, vamos ver isso."_ Em poucos segundos, cada parte do painel refletor começou a ativar. Tony observou quando toda a luva começou a ficar invisível. Seus olhos se arregalaram e somente um '_huh'_ saiu. Quando seus lábios formaram um sorriso, ele comentou_: "Legal"._

Tony acenou com o braço que estava com a luva, percebendo que tudo permanecia invisível. Ele podia ver através dela; ele podia ver seus finos monitores do outro lado de sua luva, bem como a foto dele com Pepper que estava em sua mesa.

Ele baixou o braço e olhou para a foto por alguns segundos, ele sorriu para si mesmo com a lembrança de seu beijo de bom dia.

_"Senho"._ JARVIS disse, tentando chamar a atenção de seu criador.

Tony saiu de seu transe, e levantou a cabeça. "_O quê?"_ Ele respondeu um pouco irritado.

_"A Sra. Potts está em casa e ela está solicitando a sua atenção."_

_"Oh"._ Tony estava prestes a retirar a luva de seu braço até que ele percebeu que ainda estava em modo furtivo. Ele apertou os lábios, _"Poderia me dar uma mão aqui, J?"_ Ele pediu ao seu sistema inteligente. No segundo seguinte, a luva voltou ao normal, brilhando em sua pintura vermelha, preta e ouro. Ele colocou a luva em sua mesa no meio de suas ferramentas, e levantou-se de seu assento, pegando um pano para limpar a graxa de seu corpo.

_"Onde ela está?"_ Tony perguntou, jogando o pano para o lado.

_"A Sra. Potts está no quarto principal."_

_"Beleza."_ Tony assentiu. "_Por hoje é só."_

_"Claro, senhor. Tenha uma noite agradável com a Sra. Potts. Devo lembrá-lo do paradeiro de sua pomada de queimadura?"_ JARVIS perguntou com insolência.

Tony apertou o botão do elevador, pressionou os lábios e olhou para o teto. _"Aconteceu apenas uma vez, e não, eu sei onde a pomada está."_ As portas do elevador se abriram, e quando ele entrou, ele murmurou: _"Está sobre a minha mesa."_

_"Na verdade, está em cima do seu criado mudo ao lado da cabeceira."_ JARVIS disse com certeza.

Tony apertou o botão para o andar da cobertura. Ele revirou os olhos quando as portas se fecharam e ele murmurou_, "Espertinho"._

Ele saiu do elevador logo quando chegou ao seu destino e caminhou em direção ao quarto principal. _"Pepper?"_ Ele chamou, caminhando até o limiar da porta. Ele enfiou a cabeça para dentro e olhou em volta. A luz do banheiro estava acesa, o que significava que havia uma grande chance de que ela estava lá dentro. Logo que ele entrou em seu quarto, Pepper saiu do banheiro. Quando ele virou o rosto para cumprimentá-la, ele viu um largo sorriso contagiante estampado no rosto dela, levando-o a sorrir também.

_"Oi"._ Ela o cumprimentou, andando em direção a ele.

Ela estava usando um par de calças de moletom e uma regata branca simples. Apenas tendo sua visão sobre ela já o deixava feito idiota. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e ele, por força do hábito, descansou as mãos em seu quadril.

_"Hey"._ Ele cumprimentou-a de volta. _"Longo dia de trabalho?"_

Seus olhos tornaram-se suaves e quentes. "_Mais ou menos."_ Ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

Ela não esperou muito antes dela se inclinar para beijá-lo. Deus, ela sentia tanta a falta dele. Seus lábios macios colidiram contra os dele, quase com uma paixão desesperada. Quando ele a beijou de volta, suas mãos escorregaram e massagearam sua cintura. Ela gemeu levemente contra sua boca, o que fez os lábios dele formarem um amplo sorriso. Ele não percebeu que ela estava empurrando-o para a cama até que suas panturrilhas esbarraram na estrutura da cama. Ele se sentou em sua cama e ajeitou-se mais para o meio, sem quebrar o beijo entre eles.

Ele certamente não se queixou quando a perna de Pepper girou sobre seu colo para ficar em cima dele; ele nem ao menos reclamou quando ela retirou os braços dele de sua cintura e colocou-os acima de sua cabeça. Ela riu em sua boca, tentando impedi-lo de parar. Ele só parou quando ouviu dois sons de _zipppp_.

Tony abriu os olhos e olhou para ela enquanto ela se afastava. O sorriso diabólico astuto em seu rosto só intensificou as perguntas que corriam por sua cabeça. Ele não perguntou o que ela estava fazendo até seus pulsos ficarem imóveis o suficiente. Ela sentou-se em seu estômago com um sorriso diabólico e observou os olhos dele curiosamente olhar por cima dele.

Seus pulsos foram amarrados nas duas barras de madeira da estrutura da cama. Ele puxou suas mãos e murmurou para si mesmo. _"Huh"._ Ele disse, como se ele não estivesse surpreso. "_Estranho"._

_"Confortável?"_ Perguntou Pepper, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado. Parecia que ela estava prestes a fazer coisas más para ele; coisas relacionadas a sexo. Ele sentiu como se estivesse em um calabouço de fantasias, ou algo assim.

_Calabouço. Mãos amarradas. Estrutura da cama_. _"Killian."_ Tony resmungou em voz alta.

_"O quê?"_ Pepper perguntou, quase com raiva.

Ele não percebeu que ele estava pensando em voz alta. _"Ah ... hum__–__Killian__–__Ele tinha me amarrado em uma armação de cama."_ Ele esclareceu.

Pepper assentiu em reconhecimento. Ela colocou um dedo no meio da sua garganta, fazendo-o estremecer. Ele observou-a deslizar o dedo por seu peito até chegar a um local de frente com o moletom dela. Sua respiração parou.

_"Não vamos dizer o nome dele no quarto."_ Ela disse a ele. Tony assentiu rapidamente em acordo.

_"Sim"._ Ele acenou com a cabeça. _"Certo. Isso não vai acontecer novamente." _Ele não queria irritá-la, especialmente agora que ele estava amarrado à cama onde ela poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele.

Ela trocou olhares com ele, quando ela deslizou mais para baixo de seu corpo. Ela sentou-se sobre as coxas dele, dando a ela uma bela vista de sua virilha. Ela sorriu; ele ainda não estava excitado, porque se estivesse, ele estaria implorando e chorando, mas cara, ela iria fazê-lo se contorcer.

A boca de Tony se abriu quando ela tocou a fivela de seu cinto. Sua boca ficou seca quando ela retirou o cinto, abriu o zíper de suas calças, e puxou-os para baixo até os joelhos. Ele ficou exposto à sua frente e ele não podia assumir o controle como fez da última vez.

Pepper percebeu que sua respiração já estava pesada antecipadamente e abriu um sorriso. _"Sinta-se livre para dizer coisas ..."_ Ela fez uma pausa para descansar a mão em cima de sua cueca vermelha escura. _"... Fazer coisas ..."_ Ela fez outra pausa para esfregar a região. Sua voz tinha um toque maligno para ele_, "... como, se contorcer"._

Como se fosse esperado, Tony gemeu, levantou seus quadris e fez movimentos para cima, pedindo a ela por mais carícias. Pepper sorriu para suas ações inúteis e continuou a esfregar a região com a palma da mão. Uma mão deslizou por sua coxa, enquanto a outra esfregava e segurava o membro.

Tony gemeu e fechou os olhos. Ele iria chegar ao ápice dolorosamente e rápido. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e tentou respirar fundo, ele pensou que iria ajudar a controlar a sua vontade de se debater, mas não deu certo.

Seu pênis estava se mexendo debaixo de sua cueca assim como sua ereção semi-rígida começou a dar destaque. Ele queria mais toques, ele queria que ela retirasse sua cueca e o chupasse, ele queria que ela transasse logo com ele; ele queria que ela parasse de provocá-lo. Sobre as regras dela, ele sabia que ela não iria acabar com isso tão rapidamente. Bastava recordar sobre sua última experiência; ele já sabia que ela gostava de vê-lo se contorcer incontrolavelmente, ela gostava de assistir seu apelo e grito por socorro.

Ele tentou se soltar das cintas plástica novamente e gemeu. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a mão dela que estava na região fazendo círculos. "_Jesus, Pepper ..."_ Ele gemeu. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e inclinou a cabeça para trás, tentando não levantar seu quadril para cima.

O sorriso dela aumentou quando ela percebeu que ele estava à beira de choramingar por mais.

Ela parou para olhar para o belo monte que podia ser visto sob sua cueca, algo duro e grande; sua ereção. Ela tocou sua ereção com os dedos e acariciou o membro.

_"Puta merda, Pepper."_ Ele engasgou com os olhos arregalados._ "Nós definitivamente precisamos fazer isso mais vezes."_

Pepper deu um risada. "_Não tenha tanta certeza, Tony."_ Ela disse a ele, deslizando os dedos por baixo do cós da cueca. "_Espere até eu acabar com você."_ Sua voz não era fria. Ela era convidativa e sugestiva. Essas palavras sedutoras fez seu pênis se mexer em contração. _"Porque, você pode não concordar com isso."_

_"Meu deus!"._ Ele murmurou, tentando evitar a imagem de Pepper fazendo coisas indescritíveis com seu pênis.

Pepper puxou sua cueca para baixo junto de sua calça. Tony estremeceu com a sensação do ar fresco que envolvia sua ereção dura. Ele olhou para ela, se perguntando o que ela ia fazer a seguir. Metade dele esperava que ela o chupasse lentamente por conta do sorriso que seus lábios mostravam, mas ela não fez isso. Ela levantou-se de suas coxas e deslizou para fora da cama.

_"Pepper"._ Ele rosnou quase em pânico. "_Eu espero que você não pense em me deixar aqui."_

Ela virou a cabeça para dar-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador. _"Não se preocupe."_ Ela estendeu a mão para dar mais uma carícia em seu membro. Quando um zumbido desesperado escapou dos lábios dele, ela disse, _"Eu não vou"_

Ele virou a cabeça para vê-la, mas ele percebeu seu erro quando ela deslizou suas panturrilhas para baixo das pernas dela. Ela mostrou a ele que ela não usava nenhuma roupa íntima, e só o pensamento de Pepper o provocando sem calcinha fez seu pênis pulsar descontroladamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e murmurou algo incoerente. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando ele sentiu-a deslizar de volta para ele. Ela estava em cima dele com apenas sua regata, e nada mais; suas dobras molhadas estavam a meros centímetros de seu pênis.

Ele não queria demonstrar, mas ele estava prestes a enlouquecer. Ele sabia que não podia arrebentar as cintas plástica, mas se ela continuasse a provocá-lo, ele iria tentar ficar livre mesmo se ele ficasse sem mãos.

Pepper levantou um frasco de lubrificante e despejou um pouco do líquido em seu membro duro. Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios dele quando ele sentiu o líquido frio se espalhar pela cabeça de seu pênis e arrastar-se para baixo do mesmo.

Pepper estava definitivamente desfrutando do que ela via; vendo-o se contorcer já que ela não tinha envolvido ainda seus dedos finos em torno de seu pênis até ele soltar um outro gemido. Sua mão preguiçosamente envolveu seu membro, enquanto o outro apalpou a cabeça. Ela então usou uma das mãos para acariciar suas bolas, e isso aconteceu por um longo período de tempo, aparentemente longo.

Pepper só parou porque ela sabia que ele estava chegando perto, e quando ela parou, ele praticamente abafou um grito. Ela não queria montar nele ainda, então ela acariciou-o mais uma vez, vendo seus quadris se movendo para cima com seu pau pulsando, implorando por mais.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela deu mais uma esfregada no local, e ele fez a mesma coisa com seus quadris, só que desta vez, o gozo começou a vazar de seu pênis.

Isso durou cerca de um minuto e meio até que Tony começou a implorar e chorar.

_"Pepper!"_ Ele gritou enquanto ele se debatia debaixo dela. Suas calças que estavam ainda em torno de suas pernas não lhe deram muito espaço para se contorcer, mas ele tentou o seu melhor para deixá-la saber o quão rápido o seu controle estava desmoronando. _"Pelo amor de deus, amor, por favor!"_ Ele gritou novamente e empurrou seus quadris para cima.

Ela sorriu para ele. "_O quê?"_ Ela brincou.

_"Puta que pariu, Pepper!"_ Ele mexeu os quadris e o impulsionou para cima com extrema ansiedade.

Pepper não ia ceder tão facilmente como ela fez da última vez. Não. Ela queria fazê-lo chorar. _"Desculpe, amor, mas você mencionou o nome 'dele', e eu não estou muito feliz com isso."_ Ela lembrou-se de Killian. Ele amaldiçoou isso sob sua respiração.

_"Eu disse que eu não iria__–__"_ A mão dela começou a acaricia-lo mais rápido, mas só por um momento, apenas o suficiente para cortá-lo. _"Ahh!"_ Ele começou a debater sua cabeça no travesseiro. _"Merda"._ Ele gemeu.

_"Ainda desejando que eu faça isso mais vezes?"_ Pepper lhe perguntou com um sorriso.

Tony levou um momento para rir de sua pergunta.

Pepper inclinou-se e deslizou suas mãos ao longo dos lados de seu peito, empurrando o tecido de sua camiseta cinza para cima. Ele observou-a atentamente enquanto ela puxava sua camisa acima de sua barriga. Suas mãos repousaram sobre seu peito, e ela se inclinou para pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Ele fechou os olhos e beijou-a de volta com um desejo avassalador. Ele amava o gosto dela, ele adorava quando eles se beijavam. Era quase como se ela estivesse agradecendo-o por ele aguentar tanto tempo. Ela se afastou e beijou sua bochecha, e em seguida, seu queixo, seu pescoço... e logo, fazendo-o chegar ao delírio.

Quando ela se inclinou para trás, ele viu os lábios dela formarem um sorriso diabólico. Ela acariciou seu membro mais algumas vezes antes de sentar-se sobre seu estômago. Ela pairou ali e se esfregou sobre ele por alguns segundos. Ele não percebeu que ele estava olhando e lambendo os lábios até que ele sentiu sua língua limpar os cantos de sua boca com saliva.

Pepper foi mudando de posição, ficando um pouco mais abaixo e as dobras encharcadas de sua vagina recebeu pelo menos oito centímetros de seu membro rígido. Tony não gemeu alto até que ela começou a ondular-se sobre ele. Ela não queria que ele a penetrasse por inteiro ainda, principalmente porque ela ainda queria se divertir um pouco mais o provocando.

_"Pepper ..."_ Ele gemeu seu nome. "_Pepper"._ Ele gemeu de novo, tentando a penetrar mais.

Ela colocou suas mãos em seu peito e começou a cavalgar em cima dele. Ela lambeu os lábios e começou a gemer ao lado dele. _"Oh, Deus"._ Ela disse em voz alta. Ela estava tão molhada, e ela precisava dele, mas ela também queria ver quanto tempo os dois conseguiam segurar tudo. Ela queria testar a paciência dela, e dele.

_"Merda, Pepper!"_ Ele grunhiu, tentando lutar contra a vontade de gozar.

Suas dobras molhadas lubrificavam ainda mais seu membro. Seu corpo ficou sem controle quando ela lentamente chegou a um ritmo, ondulando-se mais e mais rápido contra seu pênis grande, duro e _bom_. Quando seu corpo não aguentava mais segurar o orgasmo, ela notou o rosto franzido de Tony, o que normalmente significava que ele estava segurando também. Então, ela rapidamente se levantou até não tê-lo mais dentro de si, acariciou algumas vezes seu pênis que estava vazando gozo, e o guiou até a entrada de seu núcleo molhado, e afundou-se por completo.

Ambos engasgaram de surpresa quando ele a preencheu até o fim.

Pepper fechou os olhos e ondulou-se suavemente, cavalgando um pouco mais lento. Tony soltou um gemido, seguido por seu nome, e tentou o seu melhor para acompanhar o ritmo de seus quadris com os dela.

_"Mmmm"._ Ela murmurou_. "Tony ..."_ Ela quase gritou.

_"Amor, eu estou realmente_ -_ realmente_ -_ realmente_ -_ realmente perto."_ Ele gemeu alto entre o movimento de seus quadris e as ondulações entre seus corpos.

_"Eu sei."_ Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ela continuou seu ritmo lento, até que uma sensação de queimação no estômago lhe pediu para ir mais rápido.

Seu ritmo lento se transformou em um movimento duro e rápido em questão de segundos. Ela suspirou, gemeu, gemeu mais um pouco e gritou seu nome enquanto ela cavalgava sobre seu membro duro. Tony guinchou um gemido e a penetrou mais e mais, tentando chegar ao ponto G dela e levá-los ao clímax.

Ele não achava que fosse possível, mas ela cavalgava cada vez mais rápido. Seus quadris batiam-se um no outro rapidamente. Logo que ele sentiu uma sensação de queimação agradável em seu estômago, ele fechou os olhos e mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior, quase ao ponto de tirar sangue.

Pepper ondulou-se sobre ele uma vez, duas vezes, e com um grito alto, Tony chegou ao ápice. Ele começou a mergulhar dentro dela, mais e mais, deixando seu líquido quente entrar em sua vagina. Ela chegou ao seu limite em poucos segundos após sentir o líquido dele dentro dela. Suas paredes apertadas começaram a absorver cada gota de sêmen que ele tinha liberado.

Tony parou de se mover e só gemeu quando sentiu suas paredes o apertar ainda mais. Os movimentos dela diminuíram e seu gemido alto se transformou em zumbidos suaves enquanto ela lidava com seu orgasmo. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, ela abriu os olhos para olhar para ele.

Ele estava olhando para ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

_"Você está bem?"_ Ela lhe perguntou, tentando recuperar o fôlego também.

Ele não falou. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Seu pênis estava acabado, mas como ele queria repetir a brincadeira torturante, ele estava surpreso pelo fato de seu membro não ter ficado duro novamente.

_"Você nunca me respondeu quando perguntei se você tinha certeza de que queria fazer isso mais vezes._" Ela colocou um pouco de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu.

Ele soltou um riso. _"Talvez eu não devesse ter dito isso."_

Pepper riu e inclinou-se sobre seu peito, não querendo que seu membro saísse de dentro dela ainda. Ela pegou um pequeno par de tesouras no criado muro ao lado da cama e cortou as cintas plástica em torno de seus pulsos. Ela esperava que ele se livrasse dali e tirasse vantagem sobre ela, mas tudo o que ele fez foi envolver seus braços em volta dela e abraçá-la contra seu peito.

_"Talvez da próxima vez, eu deva ter um pouco de ação nessa coisa toda de dominação."_ Ele soprou em seu ouvido, recebendo o calor de sua pele; que descansava sobre seu estômago.

_"Você quer?"_ Ela perguntou curiosamente, descansando a cabeça contra seu peito.

_"Talvez."_ Ele disse novamente. "_Você não se importa, não é?"_

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso desafiador. _"Faça o seu pior, Stark."_

Ele riu e a abraçou mais forte. _"JARVIS, adicione algo a mais para a lista de coisas que eu não deveria esquecer."_

_"E o que seria, senhor?"_ Seu computador respondeu.

Pepper sorriu calorosamente e se aconchegou ainda mais em seu abraço.

_"Adicione isso no lugar do anterior: Fetiche número um de Pepper Potts; dominar e ser dominada por Tony Stark."_ Ele disse, esfregando os braços nus de Pepper com carinho.

_"Devo acrescentar waffles sem glúten a essa lista, senhor? Você parece estar sem."_

_"O quê? Não."_ Tony disse com raiva. _"O que eu lhe disse sobre misturar a lista de compras com a lista de 'coisas que eu não deveria me esquecer', ou você esqueceu como você quase traumatizou Happy quando ele teve de ir para o mercado? "_ Pepper simplesmente riu contra seu peito.

* * *

**Curiosidades: **

_Helicarrier*_: É um avião fictício (criado pela SHIELD) que pode ficar invisível.


	3. Capítulo 3

Olá! Desculpem-me pela demora da tradução, mas como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, eu ainda estou traduzindo **Repair**, o que me toma mais tempo. Gostaria de agradecer novamente a **AlexaNDYE** (thank you!) por me autorizar a traduzir suas fanfics/one shots. _**Lembrem-se de que essa fanfic é para maiores de 18 anos, hein! **_

E só para constar, essa fanfic é como se fosse uma continuação de **Repair**. Nada que comprometa a estória, mas é bom ler as duas! Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Fazia dois longos dias desde que Tony ofereceu-se para assumir o comando na reforma do quarto e Pepper não estava nada além de paciente desde que ele insistiu em ir adiante com a coisa toda. Em determinado momento, ela até se ofereceu para ajudá-lo nisso, mas esse não era o problema que ele estava passando. Ele estava desesperadamente tentando fazer algo impactante antes da coisa toda. Ele sabia que ele queria agradá-la, para fazê-la gritar o nome dele e pedir-lhe para trans—

_"Ok, Stark, agora não é o momento para pensar nisso."_ Tony disse a si mesmo quando ele se desfez de outra ideia horrível que ele havia escrito em uma folha holográfica, e jogou-a em sua lata de lixo virtual.

Ele coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça em frustração e soltou um suspiro pesado. _"Por que é tão difícil viver com cinta plástica?" _Ele perguntou a si mesmo. Ele resmungou algo incoerente antes de se levantar da mesa e caminhar ao redor dela, tentando deixar sua mente em ordem.

_"JARVIS"._ Tony chamou seu sistema inteligente.

_"Sim, senhor?"_

_"Você parece do tipo que sabe como se divertir na cama. Me jogue algumas ideias."_ Ele disse, e logo uma apresentação holográfica azul apareceu na frente dele.

_"De acordo com várias fontes, estes são os objetos mais desejados no mercado."_ Imagens em 3D de vários brinquedos e limitações começaram a se espalhar pela tela na frente de Tony.

_"Filtre os vibradores, J. Eu estou procurando algo mais específico."_ Ele disse.

_"Algemas felpudas rosa, senhor?"_

_"Engraçado, mas Pepper e eu estamos tentando estrear todas as bases da Torre"._ Tony folheou algumas imagens de algemas enquanto ele falava. _"Por mais que eu gostasse de algemar Pepper na cama e tirar proveito dela, eu tenho medo de que ela já tenha feito isso comigo."_

"_Você está sugerindo algo mais laboratorial_?"

_"Tipo isso"._ Tony respondeu, olhando em torno de sua oficina por ideias. Seus olhos pousaram em suas luvas: vermelha, preta, e ouro em sua mesa. Ele estava quase acabando com o sua nova armadura invisível do Homem de Ferro, e a maioria das peças de sua escrivaninha estavam sendo arrumadas, ou recalibradas. _Recalibradas_, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Ele lembrou-se de quando sua Mark 42 tinha quase atacado Pepper em seu quarto. Ele tentou explicar-lhe como ele iria recalibrar os sensores.

"_JARVIS, crie um novo arquivo no meu banco de dados privado"._ Ele ordenou ao seu sistema, com um ligeiro sorriso. _"Prepare-se para ficar acordado a noite toda, porque eu não vou parar até que isso seja concluído."_

A noite chegou, e Tony não tinha terminado a sua mais nova criação ainda, mas ele saiu da oficina para ir direto para a cama, pois ele não queria reviver as inúmeras vezes em que ele deixou Pepper dormir sozinha depois dos ataques em Nova Iorque. Ele ainda se sentia culpado por isso, mesmo que fosse para protegê-la. Ele sempre esteve pensando em sua segurança e seu bem-estar, e quando ele passou os braços em torno dela, permitindo ela descansar sua cabeça em seu peito, ele não deixou – como sempre – que sua importância fugisse de sua mente.

A manhã seguinte foi como as outras. Era uma quarta-feira. Pepper levantou-se às seis horas, se livrou do abraço de Tony, fazendo-o dar aquela choradeira tradicional e audível quando seu calor deixava o seu lado. Ela tomou um banho, colocou sua roupa de trabalho, deu-lhe um beijo de bom dia, e saiu para o trabalho. Ele acordou duas horas depois de sua partida e caminhou direto para a oficina.

Tudo estava indo como planejado. Antes de ir para a cama na noite passada, ele havia deixado JARVIS responsável pelos cálculos e calibrações, fazendo com que nada desse errado quando ele entrasse em ação.

Ele decidiu fazer mais do que um par, apenas no caso de garantias, mas ele estava pensando em várias maneiras da utilidade dessa invenção, pois tinha algumas utilidades interessantes que podiam ser usadas além do propósito original. Ele os testou em si mesmo e ele estava mais do que satisfeito com os resultados.

Pepper chegou em casa por volta das oito horas. Ela caminhou pela entrada da Torre Stark e cumprimentou vários agentes de segurança antes de chamar o elevador privativo. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ela entrou e apertou o botão para o andar da cobertura, mas o botão não acendeu. O botão para o sexto andar de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento estava iluminado sem ela tê-lo apertado.

A voz de JARVIS dominou o ambiente do elevador, explicando suas ações. "_Minhas desculpas Senhorita Potts, mas o Sr. Stark está solicitando sua presença imediata."_

Pepper sorriu para si mesma. _"Claro que ele está."_ Ela não esperava sexo apesar de tudo. Seu dia foi cheio de reuniões entre a diretoria e reuniões de empresa que envolvia novas ideias e tal. A única coisa que estava passando por sua mente durante todo o dia era uma cama confortável.

Ela saiu do elevador quando as portas se abriram. Ela viu Tony trabalhando em uma das muitas peças de sua armadura em sua mesa. A vista de vê-lo construindo algo com suas próprias mãos maravilhosas fazia-a sorrir. Ela digitou seu código de acesso e abriu a porta de vidro.

Ela deixou sua bolsa cair em uma das mesas vazias e cruzou os braços, perguntando-se o que Tony queria. Quando ela se aproximou dele de lado, ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

_"Hey"._ Tony sorriu para ela. Sua voz era suave e convidativa.

_"Oi"._ Ela disse carinhosamente. Ela se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo e ele com prazer rapidamente a respondeu. Ele sentia a falta de seus lábios macios pressionados contra os dele, mesmo que tenha sido apenas por doze horas.

_"Como foi o trabalho?"_ ele perguntou casualmente, olhando de volta para os pedaços de sua armadura na frente dele.

_"Foi tudo bem. TECH armou uma outra ideia hoje."_ Ela informou-o, usando uma mão despreocupadamente, mas ainda carinhosamente, para esfregar suas costas.

Ele revirou os olhos. _"Deixe-me adivinhar, mais produtos ativado por voz para animais de estimação?"_

Pepper riu. _"Eles agora mudaram para reconhecimento de voz destinado a automóveis."_ Ele fez um gesto de afirmação. Ela o observou por mais alguns segundos antes de apertar seu ombro. _"Então, há uma razão pela qual você pediu a JARVIS para me sequestrar no elevador?"_ Ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

Tony sorriu com as palavras dela e a olhou. _"Eu não posso dizer oi para a minha namorada, quando ela chega em casa do trabalho?"_ Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele com curiosidade.

_"Não."_ Ela disse sem rodeios.

_"Digo,"_ Ele resmungou com uma careta. _"Eu fiz algo para você."_

_"Você fez algo para mim?"_ Ela perguntou com um tom de surpresa. _"É tipo uma espécie de obra-prima de macarrão de metal?"_

_"Muito engraçado"._ Ele revirou os olhos, tentando encontrar sua mais nova invenção em sua mesa. Quando ele encontrou, ele estendeu para Pepper, fazendo-a entender que era para ela pegá-la.

Ela olhou para o bracelete metálico_. "O que é isso?"_

"_É uma pulseira feita de titânio. Acrescentei um pouco da ostentação do Homem de Ferro através da implementação de uma faixa de LED azul em torno do centro."_

_"Muito chamativo."_ Pepper disse com um aceno de cabeça, olhando para a faixa azul brilhante.

_"Coloque-o."_ Ele insistiu, entregando-lhe outro.

_"Você fez dois?"_ Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

_"Quatro, na verdade."_ Ele girou sua cadeira para encará-la. "_Eu coloquei reconhecimento de voz dentro deles, e está ligado à JARVIS."_

_"Tudo bem..."_ Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas para os dispositivos. "_Parece que você não está me dizendo algo."_ Ela colocou uma das pulseiras em um dos seus pulsos, enquanto Tony colocava no outro.

Ele olhou para ela com uma leve careta triste. "_O que? Você não gostou?"_

_"A última vez que você inventou algo como isto foi para sua armadura do Homem de Ferro. Por favor, me diga que você não me construiu uma armadura."_

_"Ainda é um trabalho em andamento, mas isso aí não tem nada a ver."_ Ele disse rapidamente, fazendo Pepper o olhar de maneira assassina_. "Isso é diferente. 'Bem' diferente."_ Ela percebeu o sorriso largo estampado subitamente em seu rosto.

_"Ok, Stark, você tem cinco segundos para me dizer o que essas coisas fazem. Juro, se isso é algum dispositivo que despi-me automaticamente, eu juro por Deus __—__"_

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas para ela antes de sorrir. _"Não é uma má ideia, Potts. Vou precisar guardar isso para uma próxima vez."_

_"Tony ..."_ Ela disse frustrantemente e severamente , advertindo-o sobre o território perigoso que ele estava atravessando.

"_JARVIS, ative as pulseiras um e dois."_ Tony falou rápido, tentando evitar ouvir um grito.

Dentro de alguns segundos, as pulseiras em torno dos pulsos de Pepper brilhavam em um azul escandescente, como se estivessem preparando seus motores para uma corrida. Poucos segundos depois, seus pulsos estavam se movendo por conta própria. Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto seus pulsos estavam presos no ar, incapaz de se moverem, não importa o quanto ela lutava.

Ela abaixou a cabeça para olhar para Tony, e ali estavam seus lábios, formando o sorriso mais desonesto que ela já tinha visto. Ela só podia sorrir em resposta.

_"Você não tem que me conter para se aproveitar de mim, sabe."_ Ela disse a ele.

Tony se aproximou de seu corpo semicongelado. Na verdade, ele não precisava inventar algo para impedi-la de resistir. Ela teria o deixado assumir o comando de bom grado. _"Mas é a hora da vingança, amor_". Ele riu descontroladamente.

A respiração de Pepper parou quando ele desabotoou sua blazer cinza, revelando uma blusa roxa escura que combinava com seus sapatos. Ele passou as mãos até sua cintura, levantando a blusa para revelar sua pele branca cremosa. Ele levantou a cabeça para cima e pressionou seus lábios em seu pescoço, depositando ali, beijos longos. Ela lentamente fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação de suas mãos em sua pele. _"Tony..."_ Ela gemeu.

Tony estalou os dedos, fazendo com que os pulsos de Pepper descessem, e cuidadosamente ele retirou seu blazer. Ele o jogou em algum lugar atrás dele, bem consciente da futura bronca que Pepper lhe daria sobre a sujeira. Ele pegou-a pela cintura e a introduziu a andar para trás. Ele ergueu-a sobre a mesa, e começou a beijá-la apaixonadamente e faminto. Ele avidamente tirou seus sapatos, jogando-os para o lado, e beijou-a mais uma vez.

Ele enfiou um dedo sob o cós de sua saia cinza e deu sinal de que iria retirá-la. Ele se inclinou, perto de seu ouvido, e rosnou roucamente: _"Eu vou arruiná-la."_

Pepper ofegou, como uma deixa. Ele voltou para sua mesa, e foi buscar as outras duas pulseiras e as colocou em torno de seus tornozelos. Ele bateu em suas pernas e sorriu. "_Todas as vezes que você se divertiu me vendo me contorcendo __–__ Eu vou amar ver você fazer a mesma coisa"_ Ele rosnou novamente.

Pepper observou-o atentamente quando ele enfiou os dedos por trás do cós de sua saia e, lentamente, puxou-a para baixo retirando-a de seu corpo.

Ela se sentou na mesa com os braços um pouco presos atrás das costas, e suas pernas abertas, vestindo apenas uma blusa roxa e uma calcinha branca.

_"Confortável?"_ Ele perguntou com um sorriso, recuando um pouco para admirar uma das muitas utilidades de sua invenção.

_"A mesa está um pouco fria,"_ Pepper brincou com um encolher de ombros.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, pressionando sua virilha contra sua calcinha. Ele depositou um pequeno beijo na bochecha dela e disse: "_Não se preocupe. Quando eu terminar com você, você vai implorar por descanso... ou mais do meu pau; Conforme a sua preferência no momento."_ Ele sorriu.

Pepper quase deixou escapar um gemido de seus lábios. Ela adorava quando ele falava palavras chulas para ela. Algo sobre a maneira como ele soava quando dizia palavrões ou frases inadequadas, o que fazia seus lábios deixá-la instantaneamente ativa. Graças a sua invenção, ela estava impedida de se movimentar, porque só de ouvi-lo dizer a palavra 'pau' a fez querer derrubá-lo no chão e fodê-lo com força.

Ele podia jurar que ouviu um rosnado baixo escapar de seus lábios, mas sem isso ou não, não mudaria o fato de que ele se sentia incrivelmente vitorioso e dominante. Algo sobre ter Pepper à sua mercê o fez se encher de energia; a mesma energia da adrenalina que ele teve na armadura do Homem de Ferro.

_"Uau, agora eu sei como você se sente."_ Ele resmungou, agarrando-a pela cintura. _"O sentimento avassalador de ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa..."_ Ele baixou uma mão entre seus corpos e a esfregou pela sua calcinha com o dedo indicador. O gemido baixo dela e os olhos fechados pediram-lhe para continuar. _"... E tudo..."_ Ele acrescentou outro dedo e pressionou um pouco mais. A cabeça de Pepper se inclinou para frente, com os olhos ainda fechados, mas agora sua respiração estava mais pesada. _"... com você, e você não será capaz de me parar."_

Ele continuou esfregando sua mão através de sua calcinha, correndo os dedos para cima e para baixo, apenas milímetros longe de seu clitóris.

_"Mm... Tony..."_ Ela gemeu, descansando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Quando ele parou, ela levantou a cabeça para ver o que ele estava fazendo. A mão dele estava em sua própria virilha, esfregando sua ereção semi-rígida através de suas calças. Sua mão se moveu em círculos enquanto ele passava a língua sobre seus lábios.

_"Viu o que você faz comigo, amor?"_ Ele sussurrou humildemente, quase rosnando.

Pepper sorriu, quase que instantaneamente. Ela inclinou-se perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou: _"Tire estas coisas de mim para que eu possa fazer mais do que apenas deixá-lo duro."_

Tony resmungou, tentando lutar contra as suas palavras ditas, mas isso era claramente impossível já que seu pênis se contraiu imediatamente depois. Ele inclinou-se e começou a beijá-la apaixonadamente. Sua língua entrou em sua boca, saboreando-a. Quando ele se afastou, ele rosnou: "_Esta é a minha vez, Pepper. E eu pretendo tirar vantagem de você até você gritar meu nome quando você gozar por toda a oficina."_

Os lábios de Pepper se separaram e ela moveu suas nádegas para o lado, incapaz de conter a sensação de dor entre suas pernas. Ele poderia dizer palavras chulas para ela por telefone, e ela gozaria em poucos minutos.

Tony a viu se contorcer, sofrendo por conta do prazer. Ele colocou um dedo em sua calcinha e o enfiou para dentro dela. Antes que fizesse isso, ele apertou seu nariz em seus seios e cheirou audivelmente. Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse: "_Deus, você tem um cheiro maravilhoso."_

Pepper lambeu os lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior. A sensação do metal frio pressionando contra os lábios de sua vagina a fez ainda mais impaciente. Ele retirou sua calcinha e a jogou para o lado e pressionou sua saliência contra seu centro. Ele moveu seus quadris, com a intenção de fazê-la implorar por ele.

_"Tony..."_ Ela gemeu, como outra deixa.

_"Eu mal posso esperar para te foder na mesa."_ Ele disse sombriamente. Ele baixou uma mão entre eles e esfregou seu clitóris. Quando ela murmurou em prazer e sua respiração parou, ele deslizou o dedo indicador para dentro dela. "_Hum, você está tão molhada."_

Ela gemeu novamente, sentindo-o deslizar seu dedo para dentro e para fora, bem devagar, como se estivesse a castigando por algo. Ele não acelerou o ritmo, em vez disso, ele acrescentou outro dedo. Quando ela sussurrou seu nome, ele movimentou seus dedos mais rápidos. A outra mão dele em sua própria virilha, esfregando mais e mais.

_"Diga-me o que quer."_ Ele disse a ela, acrescentando outro dedo. Ela gemeu mais alto. "_Basta dizer isso. Diga que você me quer. Diga que você quer meu pau latejante e duro."_

"_Mesmo se você colocar todos os seus quatro dedos em mim, ainda não seria tão grande quanto seu pau enorme e duro."_ Ela brincou com um sorriso diabólico. Ele parou de respirar neste momento. Ela inclinou-se perto de seu ouvido: "_Estou correta, Homem de Ferro?"_

Ele tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e rapidamente abriu o zíper de suas calças para se aliviar da sensação de desconforto cada vez maior que seu pênis latejante estava dando. _"Cristo, Pepper." _Ele implorou, deixando a calça cair no chão. Ele tocou novamente si mesmo através de sua cueca e levou um momento para desfrutar de seu próprio prazer. "_Você é tão má. Isso deveria ser ilegal."_

_"Eu não sou fácil de aproveitar-se."_ Ela disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

_"É a minha vez hoje à noite, no entanto."_ Ele franziu a testa.

_"Vá em frente, então."_ Ela murmurou sedutoramente. "_Foda- me, Stark."_

Tony rosnou com raiva de si mesmo, desejando que suas palavras chulas não o fizessem mudar de ideia. Ele tocou-se mais uma vez antes de retirar sua cueca e permitir que seu pau duro se libertasse de sua prisão. Ele esfregou seu longo comprimento entre suas dobras molhadas e prestou muita atenção à sua linguagem corporal.

Ela estremeceu; ela sabia que ele ia fazer isso só para provocá-la.

Ele roçou seu comprimento contra suas dobras por mais alguns segundos antes de ele acariciar-se algumas vezes. Ele se posicionou contra a sua entrada molhada e esfregou a cabeça de seu pau ali. Para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo. Isso fez Pepper gemer alto.

_"Tony..."_

_"É isso que você quer, querida?"_ Ele perguntou com um rosnado. Esfregando-se mais rápido.

"_Sim..."_ Ela começou a se contorcer, mas apenas o que a invenção dele permitia a ela. _Maldita invenção_.

Ele recuou um pouco, e deu ao seu pau mais três esfregadas. A ponta do seu pênis começou a vazar gozo. Ele não precisava dizer isso a ela, ele não tinha necessidade de provocá-la com palavras, porque ele já sabia que ela estava olhando. Quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, ele já podia ver a fome e a luxúria em seus olhos quando ela lambeu os lábios.

_"Estou tão duro para você, Pepper."_ Ele decidiu provocá-la de qualquer maneira_." Se você pudesse sentir o quão duro ."_

Ela se contorceu e soltou um gemido.

Ele deu um passo para frente, descansando o comprimento de seu pênis contra sua vagina. _"Você quer?"_

_"Sim"._ Ele inclinou-se e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ela podia senti-lo se esfregando contra ela, e combinando isso com seus beijos molhados, a fez enlouquecer. "_Mm ...Tony..."_ Ela gemeu com os olhos fechados .

_"O quê?"_ Ele perguntou, esfregando-se contra ela mais rápido. Ele começou a esfregar um de seus seios com a mão.

_"Por favor... "_ Pepper pediu, gemendo alto.

_"Por favor, o quê?"_ Ele perguntou se fazendo de bobo, tentando levá-la a implorar.

"Tony... " Ela choramingou.

_"Diga-me, Pepper. Diga-me o que você quer."_

_"Eu quero você"._

Ela não precisa dizer a ele para transar com ela, para fodê-la, ou enfiar seu pau nela até ela gozar. Essas três palavras foram o suficiente para ele. Por mais que ele quisesse continuar brincando com ela, ele só queria senti-la o apertando, gritando seu nome.

Ele a beijou rapidamente nos lábios, envolveu sua mão ao redor de si, e empurrou a cabeça de seu pênis através das dobras de sua vagina. Ele fez uma pausa, olhou para ela, e adorou a vista de sua expressão suplicante. Em um movimento suave, ele se enfiou dentro dela, com um grunhido.

Pepper gritou de dor súbita e prazer. Ele segurou-a com as mãos apoiadas em sua cintura e ficou parado para que ele recuperasse o sentimento de estar ali, - seu pênis sendo espremido dentro dela - o fez sentir sua visão ser borrada. Ele piscou algumas vezes. O prazer era semelhante à sua primeira vez, a primeira vez que eles transaram. Era tão novo para eles, mas era tão convidativo e reconfortante.

Ele foi puxado de seus pensamentos quando a pessoa na frente dele se contorceu, pedindo-lhe para se mover. Ele grunhiu em resposta e não se mexeu. Ele se inclinou para ela e pressionou alguns beijos em seu ombro, fazendo um rastro em direção a seu pescoço.

_"Tony... "_ Pepper gemeu, incapaz de combater isso. Ela se mexeu mais um pouco.

_"O que, amor?"_ Ele perguntou, lutando contra a vontade de sorrir. _"Você quer que eu me mova?"_

_"Deus, sim."_ Ela respirou rapidamente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e viu-a se contorcer. Ele saiu de dentro dela e provocou seu clitóris com a cabeça de seu pênis. Pepper choramingou quando ele se retirou dali.

_"Tony..."_ Ela gemeu de novo, mas com raiva.

_"Você disse que queria que eu me movesse."_ Ele sorriu maliciosamente neste momento.

Ela olhou para ele e respondeu com firmeza: _"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer"_

_"Você quer dizer isso?"_ Ele deslizou seu pênis duro de volta em sua vagina, ofegando enquanto as paredes dela começaram a apertar ao redor dele com cada centímetro empurrado a dentro.

Pepper jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu novamente. Tony estalou os dedos, fazendo com que as pulseiras obedecessem seu novo comando. Elas forçaram os braços de Pepper ficarem ao redor de seu pescoço e suas pernas ao redor de seus quadris. Eles gemeram em uníssono com a nova posição que permitia uma penetração mais profunda.

Ele balançou os quadris lentamente, permitindo a ela se ajustar a ele. Os gemidos e sons que ela vazia de prazer o fazia querer ir mais rápido. Ele acelerou, estocando seu pênis para dentro e fora dela, sentindo as paredes dela tentando segurá-lo até o toque final. Ele sabia sobre suas estratégias e como ela trabalhava. Ela iria levá-lo ao orgasmo em primeiro lugar, e então ela viria depois, mas desta vez seria diferente. Ele não ia permitir que ela assumisse o controle.

Ele a penetrou mais rápido, seus quadris iam e voltavam. Ele a fodeu com força sobre a mesa, e ele não tinha a intenção de parar até que ela gozasse primeiro. Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada. Ela inclinou a cabeça para frente, e descansou em seu ombro. Ela plantou alguns beijos em seu pescoço, e até mesmo gemeu seu nome. Apenas os beijos o fez estocá-la cada vez mais rápido e forte.

Ele colocou uma de suas mãos entre seus corpos e esfregou seu clitóris. Levou apenas alguns minutos para ela ter seu orgasmo. Ela fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto. Ele a estocou mais vezes, tentando ajudá-la a chegar ao fim. Ele podia sentir seu gozo em torno dele, e o sentimento quase o deixou ter o seu próprio orgasmo, mas ele segurou.

Quando a respiração dela voltou ao normal, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ela o encarou com olhos curiosos_. "Você não... "_

Ele sabia do que ela estava falando. Através da respiração pesada, ele respondeu com a voz rouca: _"Eu não terminei com você ainda_." Suas ações e movimentos eram rápidos. Quase muito rápido para Pepper registrar o que estava acontecendo. Ele a levantou da mesa e segurou-a contra a parede mais próxima. A temperatura baixa súbita nas costas dela a fez ofegar de surpresa, mas seu som se transformou em um grito quando Tony começou a estocá-la novamente. Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, e ela em sua cabeça, quando ele estocou mais forte dentro dela, gemendo e choramingando.

Ela poderia dizer que ele estava perto.

Pepper gemeu seu nome, pedindo a ele para gozar, mas ele não gozou. Ele a estocou mais algumas vezes antes dele se juntar mais a ela. Ele mudou de ângulo e a penetrou com força, atingindo seu ponto G com um gemido alto. Pepper gritou e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a contra a parede atrás deles. Com um grito, ela teve outro orgasmo. Ela engasgou pela falta de ar e caiu em seu pescoço. Ele não desacelerou, ele nem mesmo esperou sua respiração voltar ao normal enquanto ele continuava a estocá-la sem parar.

Suas paredes habilmente envolveram cada parte de seu pênis. A nova sensação de aperto em torno de seu pênis causou um prazer intenso a ele - fazendo-o gritar, gemer, e soltar sons que Pepper só ouvia quando ele estava pedindo-lhe para gozar.

Ela se inclinou em seu ouvido e sussurrou: _"Vamos Tony. Eu preciso que você venha comigo."_

Ele resmungou em voz alta contra suas palavras e a penetrou com mais força, tirando um forte gemido dela.

_"Tony..."_ Ela gemeu_. "... Eu quero sentir você vindo. Não se reprima"._ Ela retirou um gemido dele neste momento. Ela beijou o lado de sua cabeça e sussurrou sensualmente: "_Dê- me o seu, quente e enorme gozo branco, Homem de Ferro"._

Isso definitivamente o fez desistir.

Tony chegou ao ápice com um grito alto e poderoso_. "Pepper!"_ Sua visão estava borrada quando ele permitiu que seu gozo entrasse dentro dela. Suas pernas começaram a tremer quando ele sentiu mais gozo entrando nela. Ele se encostou contra o peito dela, tentando recuperar a compostura. Ele se moveu contra ela algumas vezes, mas cada vez que ele fez isso, suas paredes se apertaram ao redor dele, ordenhando seu pênis soltar até a última gota que ele podia dar. Ele choramingou contra ela com o prazer sensacional correndo através de seu corpo.

Ele retirou seu pênis de dentro dela, tirando um gemido baixo do dois. "_JARVIS"._ Ele arquejou. _"Desligue as pulseiras_."

Em um instante, as luzes LED azuis ao longo das pulseiras que estavam nos tornozelos e pulsos de Pepper ficaram cinzas. Ele abaixou-a delicadamente no chão, tendo muito cuidado para não deixá-la cair ou tombar nela. Ela descansou contra a parede com a frente voltada para ele, tentando se recuperar de sua sessão sensacional de sexo. Tony, que ainda estava ofegante, encostou a cabeça no ombro dela . Ela não viu, mas ele estava sorrindo para si mesmo.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e riu. "_Você está bem?"_

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra ela. "_Aham "_. Ele disse com a respiração profunda. Ele levantou a cabeça para examinar a reação dela. "_E você? Eu não fui muito duro com você, fui?"_

Ela se inclinou e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. "_Não, mas eu terei a certeza somente na parte da manhã."_

Tony sorriu. "_Isso quer dizer que você vai escapar do trabalho amanhã para ficar comigo?"_

_"Talvez."_ Ela sorriu carinhosamente. Sua atenção estava agora sobre as pulseiras. "_O que fez você inventar essas coisas?"_

Ele deu de ombros. "_Eu queria amarrá-la de alguma forma, mas você já usou cintas plásticas, então eu decidi fazer algo com um pouco mais de mim."_

_"Então, você fez algemas portáteis?"_ Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_"Tipo isso"._ Ele sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas. _"Eles são bons, né?"_

_"Eles certamente fazem um bom trabalho."_ Ela riu._ "Se importa se eu usá-los em você na próxima vez?"_

_"Ah, não, você não vai usar a minha invenção contra mim."_ Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele estendeu a mão e mexeu os dedos, pedindo suas coisas de volta.

Ela revirou os olhos e retirou as pulseiras, entregando- lhe muito a contragosto, mas no último minuto, ela voltou as mãos dela, tendo a custódia das pulseiras mais uma vez.

_"Pensei que você odiava que lhe entregassem coisas."_ Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_"Eu odeio,"_ Ele acenou com a cabeça, antes que ele percebesse o que ela estava dizendo. Ele revirou os olhos. "_Basta você devolvê-los para mim."_

_"E como que agora você está aceitando que eu lhe entregue coisas?"_ Ela perguntou, balançando as pulseiras na frente dela.

Ele agarrou suas mãos e olhou para ela. Seus olhos eram de um tom suave de marrom quando ele olhou para ela com amor. _"Você deve saber a resposta para isso."_ Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Os lábios de Pepper formaram um sorriso largo. Mesmo os mais pequenos gestos de carinho dele a fazia sorrir largamente. Ele se moveu até sua mesa para colocar as pulseiras ali. Um pequeno som do elevador soou, fazendo com que ambos virassem abruptamente suas cabeças para a porta de vidro.

As portas do elevador se abriram, revelando um Bruce Banner muito concentrado. Ele estava olhando para baixo, folheando um de seus livros, até que ele olhou para cima para digitar seu código de acesso. Seu dedo indicador parou na porta e seus olhos estavam agora olhando para uns muito nus e suados Tony Stark e Pepper Potts.

Bruce olhou para eles com uma expressão fixa por mais três segundos antes de se virar e caminhar de volta para o elevador.

As bochechas de Pepper ficaram em vermelho brilhante, esse nível de constrangimento foi muito maior em comparação com os tempos em que ela tinha de arrastar Tony para casa enquanto ele estava bêbado.

Tony inclinou a cabeça para Pepper, sem saber o que dizer. _"Acha que ele viu alguma coisa_?"


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Pepper Potts. Famosa co-presidente e assistente pessoal de Tony Stark. Suas habilidades para fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo são excelentes, e sua capacidade de lidar com qualquer homem de negócios, não importa qual é o problema ou discussão, está além da compreensão de qualquer pessoa. E, no entanto, ela estava sentada no sofá na cobertura dela e de Tony em Nova Iorque, situado no último andar da Torre Stark, com seu Blackberry em mãos, tentando pensar em um plano.

Ela estava respondendo a e-mails a respeito de alguns contratos que iriam apoiar seu projeto para as Indústrias Stark, mas ela rapidamente mudou de ideia e começou a navegar na Internet, quando de repente ela lembrou-se sobre a noite especial entre ela e Tony.

Eles não tinham um nome para_ isso_ ainda, já que tudo se baseava em sexo, então eles concordaram em chamar isso de "noite especial".

Ela não estava necessariamente em pânico. Ela simplesmente não tinha uma boa ideia para a sua noite. Eles fizeram sexo no sofá, na cama, e em um dos laboratórios do R&D - isso era contado para todos os andares do R&D de modo que ela não poderia usá-los.

Só o pensamento de não passar por todos os andares a fez soltar um suspiro de alívio. Ela não queria acidentalmente, ou potencialmente, traumatizar Bruce nove vezes mais. _Pobre rapaz_... Ela pensou consigo mesma. Depois do que aconteceu da última vez, Pepper tentou se desculpar com Bruce, mas ele apenas acenava, dizendo que ele entendia as necessidades básicas do ser humano, mas uma parte dela ainda sentia a necessidade de se desculpar, então ela prometeu avisá-lo com antecedência.

Pepper estava prestes se concentrar mais no que estava fazendo com o poder do Google até JARVIS inesperadamente falar.

_"Sra. Potts, o Sr. Stark voltou de sua reunião com Os Vingadores. Você gostaria que eu dissesse-lhe para tomar um banho antes de se encontrar com você?"_ O sistema perguntou educadamente.

Ela sorriu com suas palavras, ela estava prestes a concordar até que uma ideia cruzou sua mente. _"Por onde Tony entrou_?"

_"Pelo primeiro andar de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento. Ele não previu os pequenos problemas na armadura durante seu voo de volta. Ele quer consertá-los imediatamente,"_ Informou JARVIS.

Pepper cantarolou para si mesma, ficou pensativa e fechou a tela de seu Blackberry. Ela sorriu diabolicamente antes de se levantar de seu lugar no sofá. Ela arrumou a saia e colocou o telefone sobre a mesa à sua frente.

_"Quanto tempo ele leva para isso?",_ perguntou ela, caminhando em direção ao elevador.

_"Ele está retirando a armadura, enquanto falamos."_

Ela sorriu para o teto e entrou no elevador._ "Prenda o para mim, sim, JARVIS? Preciso falar com ele sobre uma coisa." _A porta do elevador privado se fechou, e desceu até o primeiro andar do R&D.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Pepper podia ouvir a voz de Tony, obviamente irritada com alguma coisa. Um sorriso estampou seus lábios, porque ela sabia exatamente o porquê ele estava com raiva, e ela estava ansiosa para usar isso a seu favor. Ela digitou seu código de acesso que estava impressa na porta de vidro e abriu-a.

Seus pés descalços caminharam para o meio do laboratório onde ela encontrou Tony com as pernas afastadas, mostrando a parte inferior de sua armadura ainda intacta, e seus braços ainda com a armadura presos acima de sua cabeça. A peça do peito, dos ombros e outras peças do braço estavam ao seu lado, à espera de reparos e outras coisas necessárias. Os braços e dispositivos mecânicos o mantiveram no lugar, quase como se JARVIS soubesse exatamente o que ela quis dizer quando ela pediu para "prender ele".

_"JARVIS, eu não estou brincando",_ ele gritou para o teto. _"Deixe-me ir e eu prometo que não vou afundar sua memória RAM no gatorade!"_

Ela tentou o seu melhor para não rir quando ele mexeu os braços e as pernas na tentativa de se libertar. A armadura zumbia com seus movimentos, mas não houve sucesso. Ele estava preso. Ele viu Pepper com o canto do olho e ele imediatamente acenou com a cabeça.

_"Pepper, graças a Deus você está aqui."_ Ele deu um suspiro de alívio. _"JARVIS não quer me deixar sair. Ele me disse antes que ele queria evitar estragos, mas uma parte de mim diz de forma diferente. Nós dois sabemos que eu estou em um relacionamento sério, então você poderia me ajudar aqui?"_

Pepper sorriu. Ela caminhou em direção a sua forma presa e andou por volta dele, examinando cada centímetro deste novo ponto de vista. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela e franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Uh, amor...?"_ Ele franziu a testa. _"Eu tenho certeza que eu não quebrei nada, mas se você está com raiva de mim__—__"_

A mão de Pepper bateu em sua bunda cortando sua fala. Ele engasgou de surpresa e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa além da imagem dele a fodendo com sua armadura. Seu pênis sendo pressionado contra a peça da parte da virilha, de repente não parecia confortável.

_"Wow",_ ele suspirou. Pepper parou na frente dele e pegou a peça da armadura que estava em sua virilha. "_Eu fiz algo de bom para merecer isso?"_ Ele sorriu.

_"Tony,"_ Ela falou calmamente, mas com um tom de aviso_, "que dia é hoje?"_

_"JARVIS?"_, perguntou ele.

_"É sexta-feira, 7 de junho",_ seu sistema respondeu.

_"Sexta-feira."_ Tony sorriu como um idiota. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, quase que imediatamente. _"Sexta... Sexta..."_ ele não parava de repetir isso para si mesmo. _"Temos que estar em algum lugar?"_

Pepper estreitou os olhos para ele com um sorriso malicioso e balançou a cabeça_. "JARVIS, isso pode ser tirado separadamente?"_ Ela apontou para a peça da armadura centrada na virilha.

_"De fato, Senhorita Potts."_

Ela caminhou em direção a ele com um grande sorriso diabólico. Ela descansou a mão em sua cintura e a massageou através de sua armadura. Ela inclinou-se e beijou-o carinhosamente no pescoço enquanto seus dedos retiraram a peça da virilha com força, deixando-a cair no chão com um forte estrondo.

Naquele momento, Tony finalmente entendeu a dica. Ele respirou bruscamente e suspirou, _"Oh Deus, é sexta-feira."_

Ela sorriu selvagemente quando sua mão circulou o estômago dele, lentamente, descendo em direção ao local maravilhoso entre suas coxas. Tony fechou os olhos e se esforçou para reprimir os pensamentos impertinentes que estavam inundando sua mente.

_"Hnng",_ ele murmurou. "_Pepper, você não tem que fazer isso."_

_"Fazer o quê?"_ ela perguntou sedutoramente. _"Transar com você, enquanto você estiver dentro da armadura?"_ O sorriso dela o deixou sem fala, no mesmo momento a mão dela começou a esfregar seu pênis flácido através de seu traje que ele vestia dentro da armadura.

_"Tecnicamente, é metade da armadura"._ Ele se mexeu um pouco para conseguir mais atrito. _"Você pode dizer a JARVIS para me soltar."_ Ele sugeriu.

Pepper estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. _"Eu acho que não."_

_"Deixe-me ir."_ Ele rosnou desesperadamente. "_Aí, vou poder te foder com tudo contra a parede. "_

Ela sorriu, o que só o deixou mais louco, e mais excitado. Ele avançou contra ela até ele sentir seus braços limitados de movimento por ainda estarem presos. Ela o encarou com o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva, paixão e luxúria. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era levantar sua saia e transar com ela sem limites.

Ao mesmo tempo que ela mantinha seus olhos nos nele, ela esfregava seu pênis acordado. Quando sua respiração parou, ela riu. Era como um jogo para ela, um jogo importante que ela adorava brincar com ele. Exatamente quanto tempo ele poderia durar antes dele começar a implorar a ela para deixá-lo sair? Ela envolveu todo seu pênis com os dedos e esfregava para cima e para baixo.

Ele suprimiu um gemido e fechou os olhos fortemente. Ele inclinou a cabeça, tentando desesperadamente não ceder ao seu toque. Ela esfregou a ponta do seu dedo indicador sobre a cabeça de seu pênis e, em seguida, deslizou a mão para baixo de todo o _comprimento_. Ele engasgou com a sensação súbita antes de balançar sua virilha com força.

_"Pepper..."_ Ele choramingou docemente. Sua voz estava rouca e suplicante; implorando para se livrar do tecido fino que aprisionava seu pau duro e latejante. Ela baixou a mão mais para baixo de seu pênis e fez seu caminho em direção a suas bolas. Ela apertou levemente e as massageou, certificando-se de apertá-las mais a cada gemido dele.

Ele rosnou e empurrou seus quadris para o ar, tentando obter o máximo de prazer que pudesse. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando baixos gemidos e choramingava a todo momento. Antes que ela soltasse suas bolas, ela apertou-as levemente, certificando-se de conseguir um último grito dele. Ela passou a mão outra vez na ponta de seu pênis e reparou como a área estava úmida.

Ele já estava liberando seu gozo.

Ela apertou o tecido da parte inferior de seu traje e puxou-os para baixo, mas desde que ele ainda estava usando a outra metade da roupa, ela só poderia puxar as calças para baixo até um certo ponto. O elástico aninhado sob suas bolas, elevando suas bolas e pênis para cima, dando-lhe uma vista maravilhosa e agradável.

Ele deu uma respiração forte quando o ar fresco cercou seu pênis duro, e começou a gemer alto, uma vez que ele sentiu liberdade. Ele olhou para ela com olhos suplicantes e uma pequena carranca. _"Pep..."_ ele implorou, à procura de mais prazer.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu o meio de suas pernas úmidas e sua calcinha absorver o líquido. Seu pedido, gemido, e voz a deixava excitada, mole, e pronta. Ela queria colocar sua saia para cima, envolver um braço em volta do pescoço dele e transar com ele até que ambos explodissem em êxtase, mas uma parte dela ainda queria provocar e brincar com ele.

A cor dos olhos de Pepper estavam em um azul sólido e duro, cheio de determinação e paixão. Quando ela colocava os olhos em alguma coisa, ela sempre era determinada a fazê-la. Havia uma razão pela qual ela era considerada a 'Famosa Pepper Potts'_. "Diga-me o que você quer, Tony."_ Ela sorriu para ele .

_"Deixe-me sair."_ Ele repetiu. "_Eu vou colocá-la sobre a mesa e fodê-la até você gritar meu nome." _Seu rosnado baixo a fez se deslocar um pouco para o lado, tentando satisfazer a sensação de dor entre suas pernas. Só as suas palavras sensuais e sua voz rouca a deixava molhada. Se ele continuasse a fazer isso, ela poderia muito bem dizer a JARVIS para libertá-lo e deixá-lo seguir seu plano. _Tão tentador_, ela pensou consigo mesma.

_"Agora mesmo?",_ perguntou ela. Ele suspirou de prazer quando ela colocou a mão fria em torno de seu pênis. Ela esfregou a região, fortemente, e rapidamente sobre seu _comprimento_ ganhando com sucesso um gemido baixo dele.

Ele começou a rir. Ele não estava com disposição para jogos. "_Ou você acaba logo com isso, ou me deixe sair para que eu possa transar com você no chão." _Ele rosnou para ela.

Pepper sorriu diabolicamente para ele. Ele estava deixando ela muito molhada, e só o tempo diria até quando ela aguentaria _segurar_. Como se combinado, JARVIS baixou a plataforma onde estava Tony. Ela olhou para a forma de Tony, que estava ali preso pelas peças mecânicas do equipamento que ele desenhou à mão, e deu um leve sorriso.

_"Você não tem nenhum protocolo que impeça que isso aconteça?"_ Ela apontou para sua forma presa e colocou a mão em seu estômago. Ele olhou para a mão dela em seu estômago com a boca aberta, aguardando qual seria seu destino dali.

_"Sim",_ ele murmurou. Ele viu sua mão deslizar mais para baixo. "_Mas agora, eu não consigo me concentrar. Todo o sangue do meu cérebro está fluindo em outro lugar."_ Ele empurrou seus quadris para cima outra vez quando a palma da mão dela começou a envolver seu pênis latejante.

Pepper naquele momento trocou olhares com ele, e quando ela ficou de joelhos, a boca de Tony ficou boquiaberta, já que ele sabia exatamente o que ela ia fazer. "_Neste momento, Tony"_, disse ela com um tom de aviso. "_Sua esperança para liberdade depende de seus protocolos."_

Ele não tinha certeza sobre suas palavras, porque 'liberdade' tinha um duplo significado. A única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi um grunhido profundo e alto. Pepper colocou seu pau duro entre os lábios dela e começou a chupar, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Ela não começou devagar como ele esperava, o que explica os sons altos que saíram de sua boca.

Pepper tentou dolorosamente ignorar a sensação de dor entre suas pernas, enquanto ela chupava a cabeça de seu pênis e ao mesmo tempo esfregava a região com a mão. Quando ela o soltou de sua boca, ela olhou para cima, com a esperança de ver aquele olhar torturado em seu rosto, mas ele não estava olhando para ela. Sua cabeça estava jogada para trás, e seu rosto estava em uma careta engraçada, como se ele estivesse tentando segurar um orgasmo enorme.

_"Vamos lá, Tony."_ Ela sorriu. "_Se solte pra mim."_

Ele não tinha força para sacudir a cabeça. "_Transe comigo e vamos negociar isso."_ Em resposta, Pepper tocou suavemente suas bolas e esfregou a ponta de seu pênis com o polegar. Ele abafou um gemido alto, mas não conseguiu segurar o choro que conseguiu escapar de seus lábios.

Ela colocou a mão em torno da cabeça de seu pênis e massageava a região. Ela percebeu sua adoração de ouvi-lo gemer, e tudo que ela fez nos próximos segundos foi massagear ainda mais aquela região de seu pênis que vazava gozo. Ela mudou a direção da palma de sua mão girando de vez em quando, o que só fez Tony empurrar seus quadris ainda mais para cima.

Se ela não parasse um segundo antes, ele teria gozado por todo seu rosto. Ela colocou um dedo na parte de cima de seu pênis e se levantou. Um pequeno choramingo ainda podia ser ouvido dele.

_"Unnggg... amor._" Ele gemeu. _"Estou perto..."_

"_Eu sei."_ Pepper sorriu. Um olhar de pânico se espalhou por todo seu rosto quando ela começou a andar para longe dele e para perto de uma mesa de metal que estava do outro lado da plataforma. Ela encostou-se ali com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

_"Pepper..."_ Ele rosnou, puxando seus braços das peças mecânicas que o prendiam.

_"Como eu disse, Tony."_ O sorriso dela era incrivelmente desonesto. Ele não sabia se ele deveria ficar excitado ou amedrontado. "_Sua libertação depende de seus protocolos."_

Ele empurrou seus quadris para cima em desespero, se segurando _muito_. _"Puta que pariu, Pepper! " _Ele puxou de novo seus braços em desespero.

_"Tenho certeza de que não é isso."_ Ela sorriu.

_"Alfa- Beta-nove- dois-três"._ Ele gritou de forma aleatória, e olhou para ela por uma resposta, mas ela apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. "_Gama- três-um- zero! Alfa- um -zero- cinco-quatro! Hot- Rod -vermelho__-n__ove -seis- sete! ... Pepper! " _ele gritou. Ele se mexeu mais, mas, obviamente, nada funcionou.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado com curiosidade. "_Desiste?"_

Tony podia sentir seu gozo vazar de seu pênis pulsante. Ele não disse nada, ele apenas olhou para o chão à sua frente, tentando não pensar sobre quão molhada ela provavelmente estava. Ele estava cansado e sua vontade estava desmoronando, ele nem sequer a notou caminhar até que ele viu pés descalços. Quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para cima, ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. Ele não esperava que ela o beijasse suavemente, ele esperava algo desleixado, molhado, e apaixonado.

Quando ela parou, ela pegou seu membro duro na mão, baixou sua calcinha e guiou o membro dele em sua entrada. Ele engasgou bruscamente quando ele sentiu-a esfregar a ponta de seu pênis ao longo do interior de suas dobras. Ele empurrou seus quadris para cima, na esperança de penetrá-la, mas foi inútil já que ela estava no comando.

Pepper se afundou nele e gemeu ao lado dele quando ela o levou até o _fundo_. Era uma posição estranha para se ter relações sexuais. Ela deveria saber instruí-lo como lidar a esses tipos de situações, mas ele já estava de pé e ela duvidava que JARVIS poderia inclinar a plataforma em outro ângulo. Ele já sabia que a situação era difícil, então ele empurrou seus quadris para cima, o tanto quanto ele podia e jogou a cabeça para trás, o sentimento sensacional de estar preso por suas paredes.

_"Pepper... "_ Ele gemeu .

Ela se segurou em cima dele e colocou sua perna, o melhor que pôde, em torno de sua cintura. A nova posição permitiu a Tony penetrá-la em um novo ângulo, o que fez ambos gemerem em uníssono.

_"Deus, você está tão apertada... e molhada."_ Ele resmungou.

_"Viu o que você faz comigo?"_ ela sussurrou com um grunhido, ondulando com sucesso contra ele.

Ele desejou que ele pudesse se segurar por mais tempo, mas graças a ela e suas preliminares, ele não conseguia mais. Com as poucas ondulações dela e suas estocadas rasas, ele gozou dentro dela com um gemido e um grito alto. Ele respirava com dificuldade quando sentiu suas paredes absorverem seu sêmen. Ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo sua testa tocar a dela.

_"Desculpa."_ ele murmurou. _"Eu... eu __—__ Tecnicamente, não é minha culpa."_

_"Eu sei, Tony. "_ Ela sorriu e ondulou-se contra ele um pouco mais. Ele engasgou quando ela retirou seu pênis de dentro dela. Seu pênis ainda não estava nem no estágio de amolecimento!_ "JARVIS, pode libertá-lo."_

Os braços mecânicos que prendiam suas luvas soltaram os parafusos, desmontando-as e libertando suas mãos. Os braços mecânicos desmontaram todas as peças que ainda estavam presas em sua coxa e panturrilha. Ele não puxou para cima o elástico que ainda estava abaixo de suas bolas, mas só porque o que ele viu à sua frente o fez esquecer completamente de seu período refratário.

Pepper estava de costas para ele, mas ele podia ver seu próprio sêmen descendo pela perna dela e caindo no chão. A mera ideia de gozar novamente dentro dela o deixava excitado. Ele estreitou os olhos e seu olhar era determinado. Quando ele estava livre do restante da armadura e fora da plataforma, ele propositadamente andou na direção dela. Foi apenas uma coincidência que ela estava em frente da mesa de metal do outro lado da plataforma enquanto ele já pressionava seu antebraço contra as costas dela e inclinou-a sobre a mesa.

_"Tony",_ ela suspirou bruscamente, virando a cabeça para olhar para trás. Ela podia sentir seu membro duro esfregar contra o interior de sua coxa, quando ele já estava se posicionado entre suas pernas.

_"Você vai me pagar por me deixar daquela maneira..."_ ele rosnou atrás de sua orelha. _"... suplicando e derramando gozo." _Ele estendeu uma mão entre as pernas dela e deslizou o polegar onde seu sêmen ainda escorregava pela perna dela. _"Falando de gozo - Você ainda não teve seu orgasmo, não é?"_

A respiração dela parou quando ela sentiu a cabeça de seu pênis duro passar por suas dobras. Ele penetrou devagar, mas ele não segurou seus impulsos uma vez que ele estava plenamente dentro dela. Ele a penetrou com força e recuou até que só a cabeça ficasse ali dentro, e em um movimento suave e rápido, ele penetrou tudo novamente.

_"Tony!"_ ela gritou, tentando não cair em cima da mesa, quando a única coisa que estava segurando-a ali eram suas mãos contra a superfície fria.

Ele encostou-se nela e deu algumas estocadas rasas antes de aproximadamente bater contra ela. Cada vez que ele a penetrava, ela gemia alto. Uma estocada tocou seu ponto G fazendo-a gritar e gemer seu nome.

_"Porra, Pepper."_ Ele descansou a cabeça contra seu pescoço enquanto sentia seu sêmen dentro dela, seu pau latejava e aquilo tudo atingia até suas bolas.

_"Não pare"._ Ela gemeu.

"_Eu não pretendo parar."_ Ele grunhiu enquanto ele ainda estocava.

_"Estou perto."_ Ela engasgou. _"Vamos, Tony, me faça sentir"._

Ele quase veio logo em seguida, e ali, mas suas palavras só lhe deu a determinação de transar com ela na mesa. Ele se moveu até ele ficar quase que inteiro pra fora dela e estocou novamente, efetivamente produzindo um gemido alto de ambos. Ele se mexeu um pouco, certificando-se de tocar o ponto G dela mais algumas vezes antes que ele chegasse ao êxtase.

Com um grunhido alto, ele a penetrou novamente. Sua segunda rodada de líquido quente entrando nela e sendo absorvido por suas paredes a fez ter uma corrida com seu orgasmo e a dele.

_"Oh, Tony!"_ ela gritou em voz alta quando ela sentiu. Ela se apertou contra ele, para ajudá-los a ambos enfrentar seu orgasmo. Suas paredes apertavam o membro dele, assim como da última vez , mas ele teve que sair, pois ele estava quase em um ponto de sensibilidade dolorosa.

Ele descansou contra suas costas e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua coluna vertebral. _"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu te amo agora, Pepper."_

Ela podia sentir a segunda vez que ele gozava em sua perna. "_Eu acho que tenho uma boa ideia."_

Ambos estavam sem ar e incapazes de se moverem de suas posições.

_"Quer retirar 'sexo na armadura' da lista?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

_"Será que isso ainda conta como sexo na armadura?",_ ela perguntou curiosa.

_"Mais ou menos, e o meu 'mais ou menos', quer dizer sim"._ Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo em suas costas. _"JARVIS, retire isso da lista. E nós iremos ter uma conversinha sobre o seu flagrante desrespeito pela pessoa que o construiu."_

_"Claro, senhor."_ Seu sistema respondeu. "_E posso dizer, é sempre um prazer ver vocês dois trabalhando."_

Pepper riu com as palavras sem vergonhas de JARVIS. Tony franziu a testa e deu pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. _"Não incentive-o... "_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_"Quinquagésimo Baile Anual de Caridade dos Policiais"_ Tony disse quando ajeitava a gravata em frente ao espelho do banheiro do evento. "_Não acredito que Pepper me vez vir. Ela nem mesmo está aqui."_

_"Tecnicamente, ela fez a nós dois virmos, e ela disse que tinha que pegar o vestido na casa de um amigo,"_ Happy disse, de pé ao lado dele, com uma expressão fixa. _"Eu não sei por que você está sempre contra em ir nessas coisas. Bebidas de graça, alimento à vontade."_

_"E todo esse lance chato de fazer negócios acompanha o cardápio."_ Tony terminou revirando os olhos. Ele lavou as mãos na pia e as enxugou. Ele fez o seu caminho até a saída_. "Como é que Pepper virá se você me trouxe?"_

_"Ela disse que Winston iria trazê-la."_ Happy disse a ele, enquanto abria a porta.

Logo que eles passaram pela porta, os jornalistas estavam correndo por eles, tentando tirar fotos da pessoa que tinha acabado de chegar. Happy arregalou os olhos para a multidão.

_"Uau, eles estão agindo como se cinco Tony Starks acabassem de entrar no prédio."_ Ele riu de sua própria piada, mas notou que Tony não estava rindo, ele estava apenas olhando para ele, incrédulo. Happy finalmente parou e voltou a sua expressão neutra.

_"Como chefe de segurança das Indústrias Stark, você deveria manter seus olhos em todos."_ Tony disse a ele, e Happy acenou com a cabeça.

_"Você está certo, o que eu estou pensando? Eu vou subir as escadas e ficar de olho por lá. Vou sinalizar se eu ver qualquer movimento suspeito. "_ Happy disse a ele, indo em direção as escadas. Tony acenou com a cabeça pela força do hábito. "_É uma pena que eles não fizeram todos usarem crachás."_

Tony andou até a frente do edifício, curiosamente perguntando quem tinha acabado de chegar. Ele passou pelos repórteres, sentindo suas câmeras piscando atrás dele rapidamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, quase que imediatamente, quando ele chegou na parte da frente.

_"Sra. Potts, você está vestindo um lindo vestido hoje. Posso perguntar o que você está vestindo?"_ Um repórter perguntou a Pepper, enfiando o microfone em sua direção.

O vestido***** de Pepper era muito elegante, delicado e, para grande surpresa de Tony, muito revelador. Seu vestido era branco na frente, com um caimento verde ao meio forrado em azul marinho e um outro tom de azul marinho nas costas. As mangas chegavam até o cotovelo, com o mesmo tecido verde nas extremidades, o tecido era fino e havia cavidades, na parte em preto, que descia por seu corpo nas laterais, revelava seus braços nus e os lados de seus seios. Os lados da parte inferior de seu vestido também eram em preto, o material dava a todos uma visão de suas lindas pernas nuas, assim como o quadril, e os lados de seu bumbum, revelando que ela não estava usando calcinha.

Pepper sorriu docemente. "_Eu estou vestindo Antonio Berardi. Este vestido é de sua coleção Outono 2013."_

O repórter concordou. "_Muito bonito. Você está absolutamente deslumbrante."_

_"Obrigada."_ Ela sorriu ainda mais.

A boca de Tony se abriu e continuou aberta. Ele estava tentando lidar com sua mente que só conseguia pensar no vestido e quão revelador ele era. Quando ela atravessou o tapete vermelho e ficando de frente com o evento, tentando posar para os fotógrafos no caminho, todos inclusive si mesmo, poderia ver a maioria dos lados da bunda dela, bem como o contorno da mesma. Ele estava perdido em sua própria fantasia, até que ele ouviu a grande maioria dos repórteres cumprimentando-a, loucamente na verdade, por sua escolha de vestido para o baile de caridade.

Tony cerrou os punhos em fúria quando todo mundo estava olhando claramente a bunda dela — _sua_ bunda. Ele estava com raiva que ela estava mostrando tudo para eles — bem, não tudo, mas o suficiente. E ele achava que o vestido azul era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco. Este vestido estava fora de questão, e não era apropriado para os olhos de ninguém tirando os dele.

Ele se ajeitou ali e estufou o peito para frente, pronto para bater na próxima pessoa que dissesse quão bonita ela estava naquele vestido. Quando ele caminhou até ela, ela estava no meio de uma pequena entrevista com um repórter.

_"Você tem algum comentário sobre o seu recente acordo de energia limpa feito com a Associação de Combustíveis Renováveis?"_ O repórter perguntou a ela. Tony podia ver que seus olhos não estavam focados em Pepper. E o pensamento de todos esses repórteres olhando para as pernas dela o fez ter um ataque de ciúme.

_"Bem, nós gostamos da ideia que eles tiveram com o uso do etanol, e ainda estamos pensando sobre um contrato contínuo, mas nós gostamos de suas ideias e espero poder trabalhar junto com eles para criar__—__"_

_"__—__Uma melhor indústria."_ Tony terminou a frase, envolvendo um braço protetor em volta da cintura dela. Pepper olhou para ele com surpresa, seus lábios finalmente formaram um pequeno sorriso. "_Certo, querida?"_

Pepper continuou a sorrir para ele. _"Certo, Tony."_

_"Sr. Stark, algum comentário sobre o recente resgate na África do Sul? As pessoas estão dizendo que Os Vingadores__—__"_

Tony acenou com a mão e balançou a cabeça. _"Não tenho nada a acrescentar."_ Ele puxou Pepper longe dos repórteres e fotógrafos. Todo mundo batia fotos deles e estendiam seus microfones, fazendo perguntas sobre seu relacionamento, as Indústrias Stark, Os Vingadores, etc.

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio quando eles finalmente chegaram ao salão principal que estava reservado para o baile. Ele não retirou o braço de sua cintura até eles chegarem a uma pequena mesa de cocktail ao lado.

_"Esse vestido, senhorita Potts."_ Ele sussurrou asperamente em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu de forma proeminente. _"O quê, Sr. Stark, o que há com o vestido?"_

_"Ele deveria permanecer no closet, ou melhor ainda, sobre o chão do nosso quarto?"_ Ele sorriu sensualmente para ela, enquanto ele balançava as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ela revirou os olhos, quase por hábito. _"Você definitivamente sabe como encantar uma mulher_." Ele sorriu de volta.

Charles Rom, vice-presidente de outra empresa, veio até a mesa de cocktail. _"Sra. Potts," _Tony notou o jeito que ele estava olhando para ela, como se ele estivesse despindo-a com os olhos. Tony tentou o seu melhor para segurar o punho, a necessidade de socá-lo diretamente no rosto estava crescendo muito rapidamente. "_Você está absolutamente incrível nesse vestido."_

_"Muito obrigada, Sr. Rom."_

_"Oh, por favor, me chame de Charles."_ Ele sorriu para ela.

_Ele se acha só porque ele é moreno, um grande sorriso, cabelo liso e preto. Seu smoking é uma merda. Eu poderia dizer a Happy que ele parece suspeito, _Tony pensou consigo mesmo, quando ele estreitou os olhos para o homem.

_"Oh, Sr. Stark, eu quase não vi você aí."_ Charles colocou a mão à frente para cumprimentá-lo.

Tony fingiu um sorriso e apertou sua mão. "_Sim, bem, nem todo mundo pode se destacar mais do que esse horrível smoking barato que você está vestindo."_

Pepper fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em descrença e constrangimento.

_"Sim, bem, hum..."_ O homem apertou os lábios. _"Eu vou deixar vocês dois desfrutarem o baile. E, como sempre, é bom ver você, Senhorita Potts."_ Ele sorriu genuinamente para ela. Pepper balançou a cabeça em resposta e observou-o ir embora.

Ela podia sentir a raiva no ar que vinha do homem ao seu lado. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para o namorado dela e encontrou-o olhando com raiva para a multidão na frente deles.

_"Tony, por que você está agindo assim?"_ Ela perguntou-lhe com firmeza.

_"Eu acho que a questão importante é por que você está usando esse vestido."_ Ele sussurrou com firmeza.

Pepper franziu o rosto em descrença_. "O que há de errado com o vestido?"_

_"O que há de errado com ele?"_ Ele perguntou calmamente, e em seguida, ergueu a voz um pouco. "_O que há de errado com ele? Não há absolutamente nada de errado com ele, Pepper, mas o fato de que o vestido está revelando a maior parte de seu corpo está me deixando louco"._

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele e sorriu. _"Então, esse vestido está fazendo você se sentir desconfortável?"_

_"Está me fazendo querer socar cada indivíduo nesta sala que está, obviamente, olhando para a sua bunda."_ Ele disse em frustração. _"Sério, você não poderia ter usado um vestido diferente e deixado esse para o nosso quarto?"_

_"É um vestido, Tony, não uma lingerie."_ Ela disse em um tom severo.

_"Você não tem permissão para usar esse vestido depois dessa noite."_ Ele disse com autoridade. _"Ponto final"._

Pepper balançou a cabeça para ele e tentou não sorrir. Ela se inclinou para ele e ficou meros centímetros de seu rosto. Ela sorriu sensualmente, e sussurrou, "_Você fica adorável quando está com ciúmes, Sr. Stark."_

Ele olhou para seus lábios e, em seguida, para ela, sem saber o que fazer. Ele ficou chocado com seu sex-appeal e aquele olhar sexy que ela lhe deu. _"Eu__—__Eu falei sério._" Ele gaguejou nervosamente.

Pepper olhou para trás e viu o presidente da Corporação JR. Ela suspirou pesadamente e colocou a mão dela em cima da dele. "_Harold está me olhando o tempo todo."_

_"Como?"_ Tony deixou escapar com raiva, pronto para bater naquele' Harold ' no maxilar.

_"Ele é o presidente da Corporação JR, e não se preocupe, ele só está me olhando porque ele está querendo me perguntar sobre o contrato que selamos na semana passada. Ele está muito controlador. Tente não bater em todos no local, está bem?",_ Ela disse com uma piscadela quando ela se afastou dele e foi em direção ao presidente da corporação.

_"Pepper, volte aqui. Eu ainda não acabei de te dizer quão sexy você está!",_ Ele sussurrou para ela, mas ela já estava fora do alcance de sua voz, e fora de seu alcance.

Ele ficou ali, na mesa de cocktail, dando olhares significativos para todos que se atreveram olhar para sua namorada. Happy entrou no salão e viu Tony de pé ao lado dos cocktails.

_"Bem, eu não vi nada fora do comum. Acho que está tudo certo."_ Happy disse, voltando-se para Tony. Uma vez que ele viu o olhar irritado em seu rosto, ele imediatamente levantou as sobrancelhas com curiosidade. "_Você está bem?"_

_"Claro"._ Tony disse sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, _"Estou de boa"._

Happy virou a cabeça para olhar na mesma direção que ele, e viu a parte traseira de uma mulher muito bonita. O vestido era deslumbrante, embora revelador. _"Uau, que lindo vestido __—__"_

_"É a Pepper."_ Tony resmungou com raiva e olhou para seu ex-guarda-costas.

Happy se conteve e arregalou os olhos em choque. _"Oh"._

Para Pepper, a noite foi repleta de elogios sobre seu vestido, várias conversas com homens de negócios, e um muito irritado Tony Stark. Durante a maior parte do baile, ela podia sentir seus olhos sobre ela, e quando ela se virou para olhar para ele, ele ainda tinha a mesma expressão de raiva.

Cerca de duas horas depois de conversar com homens de negócios, ela caminhou até Tony.

_"Está se divertindo?"_ Ele perguntou, encostando na mesa do bar, bebendo um copo de vodka; que possuía algumas azeitonas. Ela pegou o copo dele, saboreando o líquido e comendo as azeitonas.

_"Muito."_ Ela brincou. "_E você está se divertindo?"_

_"Ah, sim, todo mundo que quer saber sobre Os Vingadores e nossa iniciativa de energia limpa é uma verdadeira piada."_ Ele disse sarcasticamente. "_Diga-me outra vez o porquê eu vim aqui."_

_"Porque você não quer acabar dormindo no sofá esta noite."_ Ela sorriu para ele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. _"Oh, sim. A razão exata que eu esqueci, e ainda tive que arrastar o pobre Happy junto."_

_"Ele gosta de seu trabalho como chefe de segurança, Tony. Não seja chato com ele."_ Ela cutucou suas costelas.

Tony revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de bom grado. "_Quando podemos deixar este lugar_?"

_"Depois que o Dr. Johnson dar o seu discurso, e depois de dançarmos." _Ela disse, entregando-lhe o copo de vodka agora vazio. Ele olhou para o copo vazio, esperando que tivesse sobrado um pouco, e olhou para ela. "_Mm",_ Ele murmurou.

O Dr. Johnson acabou dando um discurso bastante longo, quando ele agradeceu a força policial e a academia por seu trabalho duro. Foi um discurso muito bem produzido de 20 minutos, e pelos padrões de Tony, poderia ter sido dito em duas frases. Depois que todos bateram palmas, as pessoas retomaram o que faziam antes, Pepper agarrou a mão de Tony e arrastou-o para a pista de dança. Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura dela, segurando-a possessivamente o tanto quanto possível. Pepper colocou uma mão em seu ombro e com a outra agarrou sua mão livre, permitindo-lhes a balançar com a música bela e romântica.

Tony beijou sua bochecha. "_Mesmo que eu tenha sido um verdadeiro idiota hoje, eu só queria que você soubesse que você está incrível nesse vestido."_

Pepper sorriu genuinamente. "_Obrigada. Você está muito charmoso com esse seu smoking."_

_"Hum, você quer dizer o smoking que você escolheu para mim e o deixou na nossa cama?"_ Ele sorriu para ela.

_"Oh, foi eu?", _Ela acrescentou com sarcasmo, dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar amargo. _"Sabe, eu sou completamente capaz de escolher as minhas próprias roupas"._

_"Mm"._ Ela murmurou em reconhecimento. Ela gostava de seu tempo juntos durante esses bailes. Aquilo dava a todo mundo um vislumbre de sua vida juntos; forte, susceptível, funcional e fundamentado. Quando ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, na esperança de ela perdoá-lo por ter tido ciúme a noite toda.

Depois que eles aproveitaram a dança romântica, eles pediram para Happy trazer a limusine, e caminharam em direção à entrada, junto com algumas outras pessoas que aproveitaram muito naquela noite. Repórteres e fotógrafos ainda estavam do lado de fora, soltando perguntas às pessoas, na esperança de obter suas opiniões sobre tudo, e assim por diante.

Logo que sua limusine chegou, Happy abriu a porta do banco traseiro para eles, ele e Pepper fizeram o seu caminho em direção ao carro. Fotógrafos estavam tirando fotos deles, na esperança de obter uma foto perfeita do lindo casal. Eles gritavam para eles olharem, mas tudo que Tony queria fazer era retirar Pepper dali, e tirar seu vestido sexy e revelador fora de vista.

No último segundo, antes que Tony pudesse fechar a porta, ele ouviu um fotógrafo assoviar e gritar, _"Muito sexy, senhorita Potts!"_

Tony bateu a porta, furioso que todo mundo esteve obviamente olhando a bunda e o peito de sua namorada a noite inteira. Pepper percebeu o humor de Tony e tomou sua mão na dela.

_"Acalme-se, Tony. Eles são apenas fotógrafos."_ Ela disse, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

Tony resmungou algo incoerente e olhou para ela, desejando que ele tivesse trazido sua armadura do Homem de Ferro para que ele pudesse com sucesso, e com força, acabar com todos.

Happy, agora no volante da limusine, virou a cabeça pela pequena divisória. "_Casa?"_

_"Sim, Happy. Obrigada."_ Pepper sorriu para ele.

_"Quer parar no Burger King?"_ Happy perguntou a Tony.

Tony balançou a cabeça. "_Essa noite não."_ Ele tentou mascarar sua raiva, mas não funcionou. "_Happy, você poderia dar a Pepper e eu um pouco de privacidade?"_

_"Claro."_ Happy acenou com a cabeça e apertou um botão para levantar o divisor.

Logo que o divisor subiu, dando-lhes total privacidade — e também graças aos vidros escuros — Tony imediatamente beijou Pepper nos lábios.

Pepper murmurou algo através do beijo molhado e empurrou-o um pouco_. "Tony",_ ela murmurou. "_O que__—__"_

Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando-a ali, quase deixando marcas. _"Esse maldito vestido."_ Ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

Pepper fechou os olhos com prazer, tentando não gemer. Todos os esforços foram em vão uma vez que ela sentiu a mão de Tony deslizando para cima de seu vestido.

_"Tony, pare."_ Ela murmurou, desejando que ele não parasse. "_Você não pode esperar até chegarmos em casa?"_

Ele se afastou e começou a retirar seu vestido, sabendo muito bem, graças ao vestido em si, que ela não estava usando calcinha. _"Durante toda a noite esse vestido me atormentou."_

Quando ele puxou o vestido para cima, ele rapidamente a puxou para o seu colo. Quando ela foi forçada a ficar entre ele, ela sentiu-o esfregar sua virilha em suas dobras, fazendo gemidos escapar de seus lábios. "_Tony..."_ Ela murmurou com veemência.

Tony sentiu seu pênis endurecer através de suas calças quando eles se esfregavam um no outro. Ele rangeu os dentes e agarrou-a pela cintura. _"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria levá-la para o banheiro e fodê-la na pia." _Ele soltou com raiva.

Tony procurou pelo zíper na parte de trás do vestido e puxou-o para baixo rapidamente. Ele abaixou a parte de cima do vestido de seus ombros e percebeu que ela não estava usando sutiã também.

_"Meu Deus, Pepper. "_ Ele murmurou enquanto massageava seus seios com as mãos.

_"Mm, Tony... "_ Ela gemeu levemente . Ela ondulava-se contra ele, sentindo suas dobras umedecer debaixo dela, e sentindo algo crescer e endurecer a um ritmo acelerado. Ele se inclinou para o lado e começou a chupar um de seus seios. Ela sentiu sua língua ao redor de seu mamilo e, em seguida, sentiu-o chupar suavemente. Quando ele se afastou de seus seios totalmente, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para assumir o comando. Ela levantou-se de seu colo, ignorando os grunhidos que ele deu a ela, e ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas. Ele observou, sem reação, quando ela desabotoou o cinto dele e puxou suas calças e sua cueca. Ele gemeu alto quando sentiu suas mãos pegarem suas bolas e acariciar seu pênis agora duro.

"_Pepper..._" Ele gemeu.

Pepper continuou seus avanços em seu pau e chupou a cabeça, girando a língua sobre a ponta. Ele dolorosamente fechou os olhos com o prazer, tentando segurar o crescente sentimento em seu estômago. Ela o chupou mais forte, acariciando suavemente a cabeça de seu pênis, e massageando suas bolas.

Ela afastou-se depois de alguns segundos e, lentamente, duramente, e impunimente, acariciou seu pênis latejante. Ela tinha prazer em ouvi-lo respirar profundamente, enquanto observava o gozo saindo de seu pênis. Ela lambeu o local com a ponta da língua, fazendo o corpo de Tony entrar em combustão.

Ele rosnou com raiva e possessivamente em seguida, agarrou seus pulsos para impedi-la de continuar suas ministrações. Ele subiu mais ainda o vestido, e puxou-a para o seu colo. Ela montou-o, mais uma vez, e sentiu seu pau duro esfregar-se contra suas dobras, ameaçando rompe-los com um empurrão dos quadris. Ele estendeu a mão entre seus corpos e guiou a ponta do seu pênis para a entrada de suas dobras.

Pepper olhou para ele com paixão, implorando-o para penetrá-la. Ele sorriu sensualmente enquanto ela apoiava as mãos em seus ombros, tentando apoiar-se antecipadamente para começar a cavalga-lo depois.

Ele rapidamente a penetrou. Ela gritou e gemeu, não prestando atenção ao outro lado da divisória.

Uma vez que Happy ouviu alguns gemidos altos, ele revirou os olhos com conhecimento da causa, e aumentou sua música. Com a ajuda de alguns fones de ouvido e um conector auxiliar, The Beatles dominou seu lado.

_"Você tinha que usar este maldito vestido."_ Tony rosnou para Pepper, estabelecendo um ritmo quando ele estocava dentro dela. Pepper ondulava-se contra ele brutalmente, deixando gemidos escapar de seus lábios sem restrições.

Ela sorriu para ele, não prestando atenção às suas mãos em sua cintura, que permitia a ele estocá-la mais forte. "_Se eu soubesse que você ia agir dessa maneira, eu teria usado este vestido mais cedo."_

Ele rosnou mais alto e a estocou novamente, atingindo seu ponto G e produzindo um alto gemido de prazer de ambos os lados. "_Todos aqueles homens,"_ Ele puxava seus quadris para trás e para a frente, fazendo a 'festa' começar. _"Olhando para você como se fossem seus donos,"_ Ele se retirou de dentro dela, mas deixando a ponta do seu pau duro entre suas dobras. "_Como se eles pensassem que poderiam tê-la!"_ Ele se enfiou por inteiro dentro dela novamente, fazendo-a gritar de dor e prazer.

Ela enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro e gemia em seu ouvido, quando o ritmo violento ficava ainda mais violento. Ele entrava e saia de dentro dela sem parar, sempre tocando seu ponto G.

_"Você nunca será deles."_ Ele rosnou em seu ouvido e começou a estocá-la mais forte. Pepper gemeu com sua voz áspera contra o pescoço dela, enquanto seus quadris batiam forte em suas coxas. "_Você sempre será MINHA!"_

Desta vez, ele deu uma estocada especial diretamente por todo seu ponto G. Pepper gritou de prazer e gemeu alto. Ela ondulava contra ele e sentiu o orgasmo dela sem aviso prévio. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se gemer livremente, quando as ondas alcançaram ela. Tony sentiu as paredes dela espremendo-o, o fazendo ter seu próprio orgasmo. Ele gemeu, e lentamente estocava-a novamente, ajudando a ambos se recuperarem de seu clímax, e ao mesmo tempo fazendo o sêmen de seu pênis duro deixar até a última gota.

Pepper estremeceu e parou. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, respirando pesadamente em seu pescoço. Tony mantinha os olhos fechados e respirava pesadamente ao lado dela. Ele deu mais algumas estocadas leves antes de parar completamente. Pepper beijou sua bochecha e sentou-se para beijá-lo nos lábios. Ela cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, e beijou-o profundamente e docemente. Suas línguas dançavam uma com a outra, pois eles não estavam competindo pelo domínio. Eles estavam se beijando carinhosamente, acariciando um ao outro como se fosse a última noite que iriam passar juntos.

Quando eles se afastaram, ela descansou a testa contra a dele. Ela sorriu e soprou, _"Então, você gostou do vestido?"_

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, ainda sem fôlego. "_Aham"._

_"Eu sabia que você ia gostar."_ Os dois abriram os olhos e os dois olharam um para o outro. _"Talvez eu devesse deixar esse vestido em casa."_

Ele deu de ombros. _"Talvez, mas da próxima vez que você usar isso, espere os mesmos resultados."_

_"Ter homens me cobiçando a noite toda, ou um sexo violento no carro com você?"_ Ela perguntou questionavelmente.

_"Ambos."_ Ele murmurou. "_Definitivamente, as duas coisas."_ Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ele se retirou de dentro dela, produzindo um choramingando de ambos os lados e ajudou-a a arrumar o vestido. Ele levantou suas calças e as arrumou. Quando o carro parou em frente a Torre Stark, foi bem depois da meia noite. Happy abriu a porta traseira e agradeceu ao Senhor quando ele viu que os dois estavam completamente vestidos.

Pepper saiu primeiro, dando um leve sorriso a Happy, mas evitando todo contato com os olhos, o que era de se esperar. Tony saiu primeiro e sorriu para Happy, não se importando se ele tinha ou não ouvido toda sua "briga".

_"Tudo certo entre vocês dois?"_ Happy perguntou, fechando a porta.

"_Oh, sim"._ Tony assentiu. "_Eu acho que ela entendeu onde eu quero chegar."_

Happy tentou não rir com o duplo significado por trás de suas palavras, e conseguiu acenar com a cabeça. "_Ótimo. Bem, boa noite para vocês dois."_

_"Boa noite, Happy"._ Pepper disse, ainda evitando a troca de olhares.

_"Até"._ Tony acenou atrás dele, quando ele colocou um braço possessivo ao redor da cintura de Pepper.

Após Happy assistir os dois entrarem no prédio sem problemas, ele olhou para a limusine e balançou a cabeça. "_Ótimo, agora eu tenho que limpar isso."_ Murmurou com raiva de si mesmo. _"Você achou que eles conseguiriam se segurar. Sinto-me mal por JARVIS."_

* * *

**Curiosidades: **

_**Vestido*:**_ Se alguém quiser uma visão mais clara do vestido de Pepper, é o vestido que a Gwyneth Paltrow usou na Premiere de Homem de Ferro 3 em Los Angeles.


End file.
